The Move
by TeamEdwardMp
Summary: When Bella begins to date James, will Edwards jealousy get in the way. And when James moves, will Edward help Bella? Will he want too? I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT.
1. First date, second date

All I have ever wanted was to be popular; to be wanted, loved and noticed. I'm just another floating body walking around Forks High. I walk past the popular girls; Rose, Lauren and Angela have everything. The hot boys of course have the, perfect bodies, are smart, what's there not to love.

I'm not ugly, I know I'm pretty, but being well let's just say 'second on the 'food chain'' is a pain in my ass. It's like your there, but the popular crowd never acknowledges that you are. I'm just average. Long silky dark chocolate brown hair loose curls roll down my face, deep blue eyes the color of the ocean, a fairly light complexion but I tan well, and as my momma would say beautiful full lips. As I said I'm average, no amazing skinny 00 body, I'm a size 1, B34 boobs boy I wish I could change that.

I've lived in Washington my whole life, always the same. Rainy. But today for some reason I have yet to find out, it feels different. It's hailing, dark black clouds cover the sky the sun is nowhere to be found but I'll get over that. Tonight, is party night. Me and a bunch of friends are going to Whittler and setting up a bom fire and shit like that.

I feel good, I look good. My favorite skinny jeans, a beautiful dark blue that hugs my ass and makes it look good. A long sleeve gray shirt that slides off one shoulder and my hair is tied in a tight high pony tail with a little bit of makeup.

I got into a car accident about three months ago, and my mom has yet to get me a new car so Ally is driving tonight.

It's only about 8 and there's around maybe 30 or 40 people there already. All you can see is a trail of red 16oz cups lying on the sandy ground and if they are not on the ground they are in the hands of the people there. I go to get a beer and that's when I see Edward.

Edward, he's popular, intelligent, sexy, and muscular in all the right places. I've had a crush on his sense Kindergarten when he let me borrow his 64 pack of crayons. Anyways, with Ally behind me, I feel comfort, but as I am about to start to make small talk, Jessica slides her body into Edwards and starts trailing her hand down his shirt. And then they leave, lord knows what they are about to do.

Jessica's a bitch, she and I have had a few ha-ha, no a lot of heated confirmations. I tend to diatribe when I am around her, but I cannot help it.

"Holy shit, did you just she her?" Alice snares.

"How the hell could I not? She looks like a slut; I mean short shorts, its less than 50 degrees outside!" I reply.

"Oh, tell me about it; well let's have a little fun with the slutasouris, where's Danny?" Alice asks.

"I have no idea, why?"

Jacob is Jessica's ex-boyfriend, they went out for two years, and they broke up in a loud fight in the commons three weeks ago.

"I heard, he's been thinking about asking you to go out with him. Jessica would flip her shit if you started flirting with him!" And Alice right. Tonight could be fun.

"Let's go!" And then, I'm ready. I'm ready for whatever high school will bring me, junior year should be interesting.

As Alice and I approach Jacob by the dock he turns around swiftly, probably hearing the pound on the ground from our heels.

"Hey there," Jacob says flirtatiously.

"Hello Jake." Alice and I say in unison.

"What are you two fine ladies up to this evening?" He asks with a smile showing his dimples.

"Nothing, just looking for a good time." Alice says adding a wink.

I think Jacob Danny jizzed in his pants right about then. "Well what do you have in mind?"

Right about then, we could feel Jessica's eyes stabbing knifes in our backs, this is actually working!

"Depends on whatever you're up for." I say lowering my voice to sound seductive.

"How about we walk down the beach for a while and we'll have our a little party of our own."

And now, we have Jacob right where we want him. I knew then as we left, Jessica knew what was about to happen.

We walked down the beach for probably five or six minutes just far enough to drain out the sounds of the party. We walk with Jacob in the middle, me on his left Alice on his right and his hands are in our back pockets, with our arms around his back.

"Is here okay?" Jacob asks joyfully. We at a place with a few stone benches obviously meant for tourists to visit. So we nod.

Al whispers in my ear, something among the lines of 'let's give him a show.' And I know what she means. I'm no lesbian, I'm completely straight, and this is just something we do to let a guy know what we have in mind. So Al and I kiss, slowly, but you can tell that Jacob is about to come into our kiss any minute now. Which he does, he seems eager and grabs my right boob, and starts to slowly lift my shirt over my head while he takes his off Alice follows. He comes around to our backs and unclasps our bras so now were bare in the cold air instantly making our nipples hard.

"You two are so beautiful." Jacob means what he says.

He takes his mouth onto Alice's and is groping me with his left hand. As he is doing that I begin to take off his pants. His boxers are next, once they are off, I take his length into my mouth, sliding my tongue across his head, while my hand works the other end. Just as he is about to cum, we hear Jessica's scream.

The most devilish, nefarious, highest pitched noise I have ever heard comes into my ear, I quickly put my clothes on while Alice is about to take care of Jessica. Jessica looks broken. As if her heart has been ripped out of her chest. Serves the bitch right for all these years.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" She screams.

"Oh, damn Jessica, what the fuck does it look like we are doing? You ex was sucking my tits, while Bella was taking him in. Common sense bitch!" Alice screams at her.

Right as Alice is screaming that, about half of the boys at the party are running towards the bitch fight that is about to break out.

"What the fuck do you think gives you the right to even _touch_ him! You're not good enough for him; you two are just stupid little sluts, desperately wanting to be like _me_! He's mine, mine, mine, mine, and mine." She growls at us.

"Last time I checked _Jessica_ your fat ass broke up with him. I'm not good enough for him? Then why has he been talking all week about how he wants me? And I'm the slut? Really bitch!" I continue to scream, and walk towards her. "You have had half of the male population at Union has had their cock in your vagina, and now I'm a slut. And be like you? I'd rather be me than a two faced, condescending, and ignorant, fake ass bitch let's not forget whore like you!" I end, out of breath.

"_Ooooohhhhhh!"_ The crowd yells. Jessica runs off, with Jacob following after her. Alice and I face each other and giving each other a high five.

Seth, Riley, James and about ten other less important guys rush over towards Al and me and are asking us questions about what happened. And we tell them, noticing a few of them switching up their positions probably getting hard as we are over descriptive. But James's is the only one not talking. He's just standing there looking into the ugly gray sand with a look on his face I cannot describe. His face is beautiful, very muscular.

James is new. He moved here from Rhode Island, why is he here? I have no idea. But he's really cute. A golden hair color, a short hair style, and the outline of his body is visible through the thin black v-neck he is wearing. There's something about him that I need to figure out, something that leaves him being mysterious. And when he asks for my number I about shit my pants in excitement.

"360-555-9865" His voice is deep, a sexy tone that I have not heard.

"Okay, uhm; mines 360-555-1423" I reply with smile ending out to my ears.

"How do you spell your name again? I've never heard such a beautiful name before." He winks a wink that took my breath away.

"B-e-l-l-a" Bella, my mother loves it. I love my name, I hate nick names like Bells, or Bella, or anything like that. Just Bella, simple, and unique, I have yet to find anyone with the same name as myself.

"Bella, I'll call you tomorrow. If you don't mind, I'd like to hangout maybe dinner and a movie. I'd love to get to know you better." Lord, his voice is so deep; I could listen to it all night if I could.

"I'd like that, and sounds good. James, I'm sorry you had to see…" He cuts me off.

"That's what I wanted to talk about at dinner, I just need to find a few things out and ask a few questions if you do not mind."

"I don't mind at all, I have a few questions myself for you." He smiles, and pulls me into his body.

"I'll talk to you soon, goodbye Bella."

"Bye, James."

"Hello." A deep voice interrupts my sleep, it's just past 9:30 am and it's James calling.

"Hi."It's all I can manage to get out right now. My voice is raspy, and you can tell I was awakened.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you I'll go…" I cut him off.

"No don't worry about it, I'm awake now." I sound more cheerful now.

"Okay. So I was thinking about going out to lunch at Joes Crab Shack if that sounds okay."

"Yeah sounds good, I love that place the scenery is beautiful." I reply shocked that were going there, its a little spendy for a first date. If that is what you want to call this.

"So do I. Does around noon sound all right with you?"

"Sounds perfect!" Now I'm excited!

"Kay, I'll pick you up. I know you don't have a car right now. See you soon Bella." Damn, he knows.

"Perfect and thank you James. Bye!" I click the end button on my phone, and this is the first morning I have woken up with a smile on my face.

I quickly go tell my mom my plans. She encourages me to date which is good because I hate going behind her back so I feel like because of that me and her have a better relationship. All she says though is 'be safe, use protection. I don't need you being pregnant.' That would make two of us.

Calling Alice to tell her about my date with James she was more than happy for me. But I can't help but think that she maybe a little bit jealous of me. I mean we are both equally pretty but in different ways. She has shiny black hair that cuts off right bellow her breast and light green eyes that pierce through your heart and a ton of freckles. And I mean a _ton_. She's gorgeous, but I think that guys don't take the time to over look her freckles.

She helps me find out what to wear because I have never been out on a date with a guy before just alone. Group dates no big deal but alone is a whole different story. For Washington it's a hot day considering yesterday we are used to the bi-polar weather by now. So I decide with a dark blue pair of short shorts, and a tight fitting black hoodie that hugs my curves and a long sleeve shirt that's a plum color. With my hair flowing in loose curls and my bangs are up in a small little poof. I hope I don't look like I'm trying too hard, but for me this looks very laid back.

He gets here like he said. Right at noon, not a minute less or a minute more. I decided to not introduce him to my mom just in case it seems like I would be trying to hard so I just tell her that he is here and she yells have fun kids. The car ride was a tid bit awkward as expected but he turns on the radio. Just my luck my favorite song is playing. It's one of those songs where you cannot help but sing to it. I'm a good singer, I know that I am and I'm not scared to sing when I please, but I'll ask him.

"Do you mind if I sing along?" I ask simply.

"Be my guest." He seems eager to listen to me. So I just in right along with the courses.

"_California girls, were unforgettable Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh California girls, were undeniable fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock west coast represent, now put your hands up oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" _I stop the look at his face as he turns quickly to look at me.

"I never knew you could sing like that!" Saying he sounds shocked would be an understatement.

"Ha-ha-ha, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. But yes, I love to sing."

He smiles at my reply and he turns up the radio and I sing along to every song that comes on. Goodbye awkwardness.

After we order our food we start talking. Well he actually starts talking and I listen.

"So about last night… I know that you and Jessica have had a long of fights these last three years. But did you only do those things with Jacob to piss her off, or because you wanted too. I don't want to seam to eager or anything. I just want to know what the back story behind all of this was. Did you and Jessica ever be friends? What caused you to dis-like her so much?"

For just meeting him, he asks a lot of questions. "Yes, Alice found out that Jacob has started to like me I guess for a few weeks, which is weird because I never talked to him until last night. And I only did it to make her mad, which as you can tell worked." These next few questions are not as easy to answer. "Me, Alice and Jessica use to all be best friends in middle school. But in 8th grade she uhm. She became a slut. She had sex with _every_ guy that Al and I liked. So sense then her and I have never been friends. So I think it was a mixture of being hurt, and being so aggravated that caused me to hate her. She just took a wrong turn down the wrong road."

I end my monologue and wait for him to say something.

"Oh, that sucks. There was always something about her that seemed like she was a slut. Can I ask you something else?" He seems so innocent.

"Of course you can."

"Did you decide to come to this date because of some plan that you and Ally have going on like you did with Jacob?" What the hell, why would he think that.

"N-n-no. Of course not. I didn't think that you would be interested in me just because, well I don't know. I have never been on a date with someone alone before. So this is a first for me. I'm really nerves. I don't want to say something wrong and make you not want to do this again…"

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about, last night at the party from the minute you walked out of Alice's car I instantly wanted to talk to you. But you walked off with Jacob so fast that I never had the chance too." And now I feel stupid for all of last night's events. Right then our food comes and we eat and enjoy small talk.

"Well, I had a great time, thank you so much for lunch James." I add a smile.

"Anytime, it was fun. I'll call you later okay." He steps out and opens my door and takes my hand. As we walk to the front door he gently rubs my hand. I feel sparks fly through my body causing me to jump.

"Everything all right?" He asks once we get to my door.

"Yeah just a little cold, should have worn jeans."

"You look perfect. He takes my hand and gives a small like kiss on my hand. The sweetest jester ever.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye James."

"Goodbye." And he walks away.

I fell asleep that night of sweet dreams of James's face.

Yay, Monday, my least day of the week. Once I got to school I go instantly to Alice and tell her about my date with James. She asks the normal questions that any girl would ask. 'Do you like him?' 'Is he a good kisser?' Stuff like that. As Alice and I are walking to lunch to sit at our normal table, I run into James, we say hi and talk for a few minutes and then go our separate ways. How could things go from so well to this?

I end up talking to Alice about everything because I'm honestly hurt. I actually thought he liked me. But I don't know anymore. She thinks he is just nerves and doesn't know what to do. That night he doesn't call me, or text. Nothing, no word from his what-so-ever.

Tuesday was a pain; I had homework in every class. Lunch was the same. Although without the run it situation that happened yesterday it was the same. I spent my lunch talking with Alice and looking at James look at me. It was awkward but nice to know that he knows I'm here and that he did not forget about me.

That night, nothing… again.

Wednesday, it was sunny, so time for the short shorts; I wore those and a gray cardigan, that cute off a little past my hip and a baby pink tank top. It was cute, I looked cute. And as soon as I stepped off of the bus he noticed. Do I really have to dress cutely for him to look at me any other time than lunch period?

I talked to my mom last night about him avoiding me. She was lost for words, saying she has no idea what does on in the mind of a male. Yes well mother that would make two of us. As I was analyzing our conversation last night, James comes my way.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you or anything." He sounds truthful.

"Why did you do it? Did you think I would just forget about it? Let it go?" I'm pissed; his eyes show that he is hurt.

"No, that's not it at all, I just didn't know what you wanted between us, and I didn't know if you were serious or not going out again."

"I do, well I did. Now I am not so sure. I don't think I can take it if you go out with me on a date and ignore me at school. Its bull shit."

"I know it is, so let me show you that I want to see you again."

"Why?"

"Because I like you, I'm just too much of a prick too show any sign of it."

"Makes sense."

"Go out with me, this Saturday, I'll pick you up." His eyes show a sign of hope.

"Fine." I say, turning away and making sure to swing my hips just a little bit more than usual. I turn around and catch him looking at my ass. I look back at Alice and start chortling. Wednesday should be good. At lunch he comes by our table and we talk for a few minutes until he leaves. Last night, we texted until two in the morning.

Finally, Saturday. James is getting me at 5. Something about going out for dinner. I don't know. I get ready, I decide on tight flare jeans, a dark blue. And a deep gray hoodie with a Columbia jacket over. My mom gives me the 'be safe' thing again. This is getting really aggravating I assure her I am fine and James comes and gets me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." I groan. I hate surprises.

We sing along to every song on the radio until we pull up to Whittler. James takes my hand and helps me out of the truck. His hand is soft, smooth as if lotion is applied to them often. He pulls out the basket he brought out of the car and takes out potatoes, chicken, and lava cake.

"Are we having a picnic?" I ask playfully.

"Yes, yes we are. Now sit down darling."

"This is beautiful, I never thought you would take me out to a picnic." I end with a chuckle.

"I used to have picnics all the time when I was younger. I would make pb&j and take apple juice out to the park, and I would eat, and play with G.I Joes." We both start laughing at the thought of him playing with action figures.

We talked, laughed, kissed and watched the stars. What little stars there were. Well I can cross that off of my list.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I promise." He says once we get outside of my house.

"Okay, thank you for everything. It was a lot of fun."

"Anything for you love." He says with a quick kiss on the lips before I leave inside of my house. I need to talk to Ally.

"Hey girl!" Alice says.

"Hey, oh my god I have so much to tell you!"

"What happened, does he like you. Are you dating now?"

"Chill bitch. And yes he likes me. He said he has for a while, without talking to me or anything. And he said I'll know by Monday. I don't know what the fuck that means, but I can tell you on Monday."

"Monday, why the hell Monday?"

"He said he wants it to be a surprise. Yeah well I don't think that I can wait until Monday. He is so sweet. He took me to Whittler, and he had a whole picnic set up and it was really romantic and we watched the stars. It was a lot of fun. I'm glad I gave him another chance."

"Yeah, you two are really fucking cute together. I am so happy for you. But I hope you know, Seth is soon to be mine."

"Seth? Really? Sense when?"

"Well we haven't talked yet, but we will. And he is sexy, you saw him at the party. The dark brown hair than rests on his scalp, his warm face features, and the pale tone of his. He's dreamy."

"I guess you do have a point. Whatever, I'm going to bed. Love you Al, night."

"Night, oh hey be patient, things will work out." I click the end button after saying I hope. And then I'm off to bed. Waiting for Monday.

Well that was until he came into my room, he said he called my mom earlier to make sure it was okay if he broke into my room to wake me up and to talk to me.

"Wake up beautiful." James says, gently shaking my body to ease me from a quick awakening.

"James?" I ask confused, not sure why he is here. And that's when he explains everything.

Monday's are a pain, I hate waking up feeling like I have a month left of school to go through. Ha, wait I'm only 16 almost 17 and I have another year to go of school. Great. Anyways, I woke up feeling excited, to see James. I cannot wait to be into his loving warm arms that hold me like air around me. I feel safe, and wanted I feel like what I've always wanted. I get ready trying to not once again look like I am trying too hard so I settle for holy light blue flare jeans that hug my ass in way that to some people would say should be illegal. And a yellow long sleeve baby doll and I'll settle for Vans for shoes. My hair is straight and my bangs are twisted to the right side and pinned up. I grab my bag and get on the bus and wait until I find happiness.

The bus ride is only like ten minutes, I'm the last stop on the bus so everything goes by quickly. I tap on my knee anxiously. I don't know why I am nerves I've hung out with him before, but never have I seen or talked to him at school. I think of a plan to not seen too eager to find him.

_ I can find Alice and then hang out with her and find Alex, Lexi, Sam, McKenzie, and Ian and I will wait until he finds me… What if he doesn't find me? What if he doesn't want to be seen around school with me? What if… Wait the hell, no Bella stop, stop, stop, stop! Think positive… He asked you out, he said 'see you tomorrow' he called you. Everything will be okay. Okay, good job, keep up the confidence. Just have walk outside and act cool. What the fuck, I sound like I am 13 waiting to see Hannah Montana at a concert. What is happening to me? Oh I know what is happening, you like a guy besides Edward!_

_ Pppppsssshhhhhkkkkkkk!_ The bus stops sharply and everyone around me is trying to stop their body's from slamming into the seat in front of them. I do the same as everyone else, catching myself being I end up with my end hitting the window.

"Sorry everyone!" The bus driver yells. Yeah bitch you better be sorry.

I walk out and thankfully I spot Alice, and she's already with everyone, as I'm walking over there, I take out my phone. And begin deleting all of my texts when I feel an arm snaking around my waist I jump up with the contact of the warm arm against my cold body.

"Sorry I did not mean to startle you." The deep familiar voice says.

"Oh, it's fine, I-I-I d-don't, never mind." I hate being lost for words, and stuttering is something I do when I don't think before I say.

"I was hoping you would get here early, I want to show everyone my girlfriend and make sure they know that you're _mine._" He ends with a snare, kind of turning me on.

"Awh, so were official now?" He nods back at my question.

"Here, I know you already know the guys, but I want to introduce them to you." I nod back showing my smile.

He walks me towards the other football players and I notice Seth and Riley, they wave and I reply the kind jester.

"So guys, most of you know Bella." He ends, looking at me, I see encouragement, he pulls me closer to his body to know that he's there for me, and his eyes show happiness.

"Hi, everyone." I say giving them all my best smile.

"Are you two like dating now?" Seth asks.

"Yes, Seth we are." Everyone laughs. I feel out of the 'loop' and suddenly I feel like I am shrinking inside my body to hide any type of embarrassment that I might have showing on my face.

"It's about fucking time!" Seth yells.

I jerk up looking confused up at James, and he nods and whispers in my ear something like 'I'll tell you later, no need to worry.' I feel like a ton has been lifted off of my shoulders, as we all talk about the scene that happened on Friday night. I explain them everything and a few of them finish the story for me with the whole fighting between Jessica, Alice and I.

He walks me to class, and kisses me slowly. It's not a kiss full of lust, or want. It's slow, gentle, kind, what a kiss should be. And out of the corner of my eye I see Edward. He stops his walking and stares. I close my eyes and enjoy what my boyfriend is giving me.

Class is a bore and I cannot wait until math is over. James ends up walking me to my classes and meets me by choir class at lunch, before we go and sit at his table we stop off and get Alice and then continue to his table. It feels like Edward has been watching my every move sense he found out about me and James. His table is across from our new table, and I feel glad, I am finally starting to get over my crush for Jonah.

Alice notices too. She just thinks that he is jealous which I believe makes no sense because the night of the party he was with Jessica. They both seemed pretty happy so why all of the sudden is he picking up an interest of stalking me? Whatever, his loss not mine.

"So do you want to come over tomorrow after school? My parents don't get home until later." James asks.

"Yeah, I'd love too." Now, I have something to look forward too.

"Okay, cool. So meet me by the gym and we'll go." He kisses me on the cheek and we walk our different directions.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" My mom asks.

"It was great. James made it official to his friends that were dating. He introduced me to his friends today, and me and Al sat by them at lunch." I end.

"Awh, honey that's great! I'm happy for you, just don't take things to fast, and be sure to not let your heart down, I don't want you to get hurt over some guy. Okay?" Ugh, of course my mom would say this. I mean just because I haven't dated in a while means she has to go on the whole 'don't get your feelings too high' speech.

"I know mom, and I know it may seem like we took things too fast with us just meeting and hanging out a few times. But we're getting to know each other each day. And it seems like he really likes me. But I know that I need to be careful." I hope he really likes me, I mean he must.

"Okay, if you need anything you can talk to me, that's what moms are for." I smile and nod knowing she's right. But I hopefully she won't be having me cry on her shoulders any time soon.

School, ugh another day. I really hope that today will be good. I mean not that anyway that I am not with James is not good but I hoping it will be. And what the fuck, I am rambling inside of my head. What the hell ever. I need to get ready.

Boring, was all I can say about today. Nothing happened. Lunch was just like yesterday with awkward glances from Edward. And that's about it. The only thing that should be fun is James's house.

I met him by the gym and he picked me up and drove me to his house. And California Gurls by Katy Perry came on. James and I look at each other and we start singing ha-ha, will the windows down, and my hair flowing freely around my face and singing as loud as we can, it sounds like one of those scenes from the movies. As the song ends we look at each other and cannot stop laughing. I have not been this blithe in a long time. We drive into his driveway and I instantly get nerves. James and I have hung out a few times, but never have I been at his house.

His house is typical for a Vancouver, WA home. It's a two story, a dark shade of brown along with black shutters around the windows of his house.

The May sun, brings out a color into James's blue eyes, that make them have more behind them; mystery, lust, confusion, and love. I think its love; well it looks like it because there is a certain sparkle in them.

"So do you want a whole tour of the house or do you just want to hang out?" Well, that ended our moment of finding what was underneath the person in front of us.

"Uhm, whatever you want is fine with me."

"Okay, I'll show you around."

He ends showing me his thousand dollar smile. His house on the inside is gorgeous, the walls are a black, and the décor are shades of brown, gray, white and silver. All of the colors go perfectly along with the color. The furniture goes along perfectly with the same color scheme. It's very modern, and yet unique. There are pictures, and a chandelier that looks like it just came out of a fancy home magazine.

"And here's my room." He opens the door and I'm shocked as to what I see inside. There are shelves along the perimeter of the room with football, baseball, tennis and basketball trophies, there must be at least eleven trophies on each side of the room, and they are spaced perfectly. His room is a dark shade of blue making the room seem darker than it would if it was baby blue. He had windows all around his room, there were six walls making the room be a hexagon, and along two of the walls was all a window. It's beautiful, the view, all green, trees, plants a bird bath everything you would imagine a Washington view to be. I take another look around the room, and I notice it is bigger than I first thought. The walls are an easily 12 feet each. I don't know how big this makes the room but it's big. And then bed is a king. A black silky bed spread lies across, with six white pillows across the top. I turn to look at him.

"Your room-house it's I-it's so beautiful. I love it." I'm awestruck; I cannot believe he would ever leave his room.

"Thanks, my dad is really into décor and everything so I'm pretty happy about what my room turned out to be." We wait a few minutes to just look at each other and he's the one to finally say something.

"Want to come out to the deck, I have bench and a blanket in case you get cold."

"Yes, it's so-so, yes I want to." He takes my hand and we walk out to the deck. We sit right next to each other with me nooking in his body. It feels right.

"Senior year is coming up. Are you excited?" I ask, not knowing what to talk about. "Yes, I am; I can't wait to finish it all up and graduate." I nod knowing we both feel the same.

For the rest of the time me being at his house we just talk, and kiss. And kiss some more. It was really nice.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow before school, if that's okay." Yes, finally a way to not ride the shitty bus every morning.

"Yes, perfect. I hate riding the bus."

"Is that so? Well, I'll pick you up everyday then." He finishes smiling and kissing me before he drives off. I stop at my door after I close it and close my eyes and bite my lip. And suddenly within three seconds I'm already dreaming of James.

School on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday went by slowly. Everything is the same. Glances from Edward, kisses from James, loud and deep voices from the boys at our table. The only thing that is new is that Alice is starting to like Seth more. Which I think is just wonderful, the two of us could double and Seth and James are best friends and so are Alice and I.

Jessica has not been at school sense Thursday though. I don't know what could possibly be wrong because maybe some bitch dieses. I don't know. But it's Friday, and I'm excited. It's finally June! So that leaves, one week until school is out. There's a party at Seth's this weekend, so Ally and I are going to that. And School ends on Thursday with finals following up until then. And then, party time!

"Mom, what's the weather supposed to be on Saturday?"

"I think around 75, why?"

"Seth is having a party and Al and I are invited, and I wanted to know so I could base that off of what I decide to wear."

"Okay honey, have fun. Oh and I'm not going to be home to night, business calls." My mom's a lawyer, has wanted to be one sense she was five and has been sense she was 25.

"Okay, have fun!"

"I'll try to sweetie; I'll be home around 11, see you later." I nod, and lock up after she's gone. I cook myself an oven pizza and eat it while I watch re-runs on Wizards of Waverly Place; this show always makes me feel 13 again.

_Riiiiinnnnngggg, ring-ring, zzzzzz, zzzzz, riiiiinnnnngggggg!_

"Ugh, shut it, I'm coming!" My phones ringing… what? Three missed calls, this is odd. It's 3: 30 am, black as night with a full moon and crickets chirping as if there's no tomorrow. The Moon is as bright as a light bulb in the middle of the sky, and stars light up the sky which is unusual for Washington.

"Hello?" I ask with a raspy voice.

"Sorry, Bella didn't mean to wake you. I have important news to tell you!"

"Al, this shit better be good!"

"It is, okay so Seth told me that Jessica is going to his party tomorrow, and he said for me to tell you that Jessica is looking for a fight. And she really wants to fight you. And that the reason why she has been gone these past few days is because her mom took her out of school to take a few boxing classes."

"Are you fucking serious? Her mom would pull her out of school to try to learn how to kick my ass. Yeah well that bitch has another thing coming. I hate fighting but I would kick that hoe's ass all day everyday!"

"Yes, I know. But James hates, fighting; Jessica knows that. She only wants to do it so you'll look stupid in front of him so he will break up with you. Something about revenge about the damn Jacob thing!"

"Wow. She has really stooped to a new low this time hasn't she?" What is she thinking?

"Yeah, I know. So if you want you can fight her, I'll distract James, and hope all goes well."

"No, no don't do that. I don't want to hide anything from him. I want him to see me for me. I want him to know me, I don't want to lie." I hope this goes well.

"Okay… So, uh are you still in love with Edward. I know you really did love him. First loves are always the hardest to get over." Hard question to answer.

"I mean, I still like him, a lot. I don't know if I still love him, but to me if feels like every minute more I spend with James the less I love him. You know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Okay but just be careful. Okay."

"I will be, hey I'm going back to bed because you're crazy ass woke me up. Night Al."

"Bye Bella, sleep tight." Ending that phone call was easy to do considering I have wanted to do it sense the minute I woke up. I'm way too damn tired to do any talking.

_Green, deep green grass thickens as I walk deeper and deeper in the forest. Brown bark deepens as I walk deeper into the forest. Green and brown is all I can see for miles on end. I walk deeper and deeper into the forest. Until I see a shimmer of silver. The only sign of any color within miles of the distance my eye will allow me to see. Blackness fills around me, the air thickens and I begin to hyperventilate. The more I walk into the deep unknown the more my breathing evens. And soon enough I see what was in front of me. It's a cracked mirror. Standing up on its own. The cracks are deep into the mirror, crossing in every direction. I look at my reflection. And I'm crying. Blue, pink and purple cover my blue eyes, which are now a dark gray. As I look at myself. I walk closer to the cracked mirror that's in front of me. When I am inches away. I see a figure of black behind me in the reflection. When I go and turn around I see…_

"_Huuunnnn, huiiighnnnn, hiiiin, hauuuuuu, haaaannn."_ I am up, straight up, my back is up and I'm up as straight as a board. Just a nightmare, that's it. But who was behind me? Who could be that mysterious black figure that haunted my dreams?

It's Saturday. I spent all day up until 5 thinking about my dream and what it could possibly mean. I decide to just forget about it. Alice's on the phone, ranting on and on about anything apropos and anything sexy that would say 'hey, I like you, ask me out already dip shit.' I decided on a red dress, that's tight but loose enough to fight in. And Al decides on a black dress that's tight but is silky. I decided on silver heals, and she chose black ones. I think we both look good.

Alice is taking us to the party. Better than James taking me, not that I don't want to be seen with him, I love it. But I think it would be better to make an entrance.

"Hello ladies, welcome to the party!" Seth try's to out yell the music that is deafening. Seth slides his arm over Alice's shoulder and takes her to the dance floor. I walk around making my way to the drink table and fill myself up with a nice shot of vodka.

"You look, gorgeous tonight Bella." A deep sexy tone rings in my ears. Sending shock waves through my body. I know this voice, but I cannot remember who it is. I turn quickly around and see Edward's perfect body just inches away from touching mine.

"Uh, uhm, uhm, t-t-thanks." I look dumbfounded. I stare at him with an expression that probably spells out "dumb ass" all over.

"Oh, shit, yeah sorry. You look great, too Edward."

"Ha-ha, thank you. Well I have to get back to the party now. But u-u-u-uhm, enjoy James's company." He snares James's name is disgust, it sounds as if he just say a baby puppy being slaughtered. Just as I regain myself over having him talk to me for the first time in a long time besides saying 'can you move please,' or 'you're in my way.' I take another shot in hopes of having it calm my nerves. Which I don't know why I have but I do. As soon as I'm done with that one, I take down a third as James comes around to my back, rubbing himself over my ass.

"May I have this dance?" He asks.

I quickly pour a fourth and down it as I nod. The song is Sugar, and as I realize the song, Al comes and grabs me and we are now dancing together. James and Seth stare in amazement at the way our body's move. They look at each other and grab us and pull us onto them. James and I are instantly one. We grind, and move, sexy, x-rated, it's hot, the friction is making him hard, making me wet, and I see the want in his eyes. Once the song is finished he pulls me out side. Then my phone rings. It's my mom.

"Hold on, this will only be a minute." "Yes mom?" I say as I walk farther away from James.

"Bella, I need you home." Her voice was dark; it seemed empty as if she had been crying.

"Okay, I'll grab Alice and have her take me home." I say and end the phone call. I yell out to James that I have to go and he runs after me. I explain to him everything and I find Alice quickly and she takes me home deciding she would be fine with having Seth wanting more.

I tell her about my mom and what she said in only about five seconds that left with endless questions.

I get to my house in about 15 minutes. And because I was planning on having Alice stay the night, she was there when my mom had a break down.

"You know Grandma Lucy, my mother." My mom chokes out barley, hiding back more pain than she is showing in her eyes.

"Yes, what's wrong mom. Just tell me!"

"She died this afternoon. She had a heart attack, and died instantly." My mom sobs make it hard to understand what she is saying. But I feel horrible. I cannot imagine what I would do if that was her.

At the sound of the word death, I know what I needed to do. My mom needed me to be there for her. To hold her, to help her in the time when she needed me the most. I have never met Grandma Lucy, but I've heard of her, she lives so far away, mom and I never had to chance to meet her.

I sat there next to my mother for an hour, holding her, rocking her and letting her salt way roll violently down her soft rosy cheeks and onto my tan shoulders. The wetness was beginning to become sticky, and my mom start to regain herself.

"I'm so sorry you had to do all this, I-I-I- I'm sorry." She is forcing out every word possible. I assure her it's no problem.

"The funeral is tomorrow but I'd prefer if you did not go, too many family member's you would not know, just creating awkwardness for you. It's in Phoenix so I'll take a flight there early morning and I'll be back early Monday morning."

"Okay, I'm so sorry mom. I don't know what I would do without, I love you so much. Thank you for everything." I begin to cry at the realization on the verisimilitude of my words.

"No, thank you. For being here for me. And I won't go anytime soon, you have nothing to worry about sweetie. Now let's eat ice cream and watch funny movies with that Ryan guy, and Sandra Bullock!" She starts to laugh at the memory of Ryan's character landing naked on top of Sandra's character when she is naked also.

"I'll get the ice cream!" Alice yells and runs full speed into the kitchen giving my mom a hug on her way.

We watch movies and laugh and swoon over Ryan. And before we know it its get late and about time for me and Alice to crash due to the amount of shots I had, I feel sobered up by now.


	2. First fight, First day

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any events in it.**

_Riiiinnnnngggg, ding, diiiiinnnnnngggg, diiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn… WHAMMMMMM! _I wake up to slamming my alarm clock and realize its Thursday. School is over. It's summer. I'm officially a senior. I 'dress my best' and I call Alice so see what she is going to wear. She decided jeans and a tank top. And I chose dark blue short shorts, with the pocket hanging out, and a sexy silky silver tank top, that goes down in a deep-v showing a perfect amount of cleavage. This is definitely a head turner.

With James at my side and Seth on Alice's we have heads turned when we walk into the school. With James as my boyfriend, I must say, I've become popular. I've become everything that I've ever wanted. I dress the part, and I've always looked the part. But now it is just complete. I don't remember what James said but it made me laugh. During my laugh I tucked my head down into his body and I ran into Edward, completely having a full on collusion. My whole body rammed into his pushing him back and I forward causing me to fall right on top of him. "Fuck, I'm so sorry; I didn't see where I was going." I ran on and on about how sorry I was when I realized I was still on top of him. And he was staring right at my chest.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He says still staring at me, but finally turning his eyes towards my face. I get up and he follows.

"I'd be fine with a beautiful girl falling on me any day." He whispers seductively into my ear. Making me melt inside. I smile and nod, apologize again. And I am pulled away by James's grasp. He doesn't say anything but he has a smirk on his face. Something is not right. I was just on top of another guy and he chooses to not say anything. What the hell is up with that!

James takes me to a surprise place. He never said where he was going to take me, but he said I had to wear blind folds. I feel the car come to a stop and he tugs off the blind fold. It's the beach, the first place that I and he met. I cannot believe he took me here. We stop off and we sit in the sand and watch the dark blue wave's crash feet away us.

"Do you still love him?" He asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask puzzled.

"Edward, do you still love him? I know you did, do you still?" He doesn't sound mad; his eyes show no sign of anger.

"I do. But everyday it is less and less, every kiss it's less. You're making me get over him James." I say truthfully.

"Okay, thank you for telling the truth. So let's make that less now." And he kisses me, just like he always does. Slow, and ingeniously.

His tongue slides across my bottom lip and I open my mouth just a little bit for an entrance, and we are quickly gliding our tongue over one and other. He tastes like peppermint. I move over and I am straddling his waist. I push him down so I am on top of him he grabs my ass and is firmly squeezing. We continue making out as he goes to slide his fingers inside of my shorts we hear the police coming our way.

The police did not say anything more than what we already knew. No sex at a public place. And he instructed us to go home. Damn cop, I'm pretty sure I could have lost my virginity right there I wouldn't have minded it either.

A month passes, and we hangout every day, Saturday is date night and we go out with Alice and Seth. This summer is like nothing before. I've never had a summer romance but I'm glad I've had this one. One month, until senior year, I'm beyond excited. Excited to be out of here, to be gone, to be free, and to be what I've always wanted.

James has come over a few times, for dinner. And I've gone to his house much more. I love it there, everything about it is beautiful. He is lucky he is so good looking or his house would make him look like shit. But it doesn't. I've stayed at his house a few times, only reaching about third base. Yes, oral.

"Are you sure about this guy?" My mom asks.

"Yes, it's not like Edward would ever go for me. I guess I'm kind of lucky James wants me mom."

"Do _not_ have that type of attitude you are beautiful. And if Edward does not see them than he can fuck off because he is missing out _not_ you. You got that? If this is how James is making you feel, you tell me right now!" I've never had my mom yell at me before. She's always so calm and relaxed.

"Mom, I'm not trying to have an attitude. James makes me feel wanted, and loved. Edward, well I still love Edward I'll never stop loving him. Although he has said all of two sentences to me 'can I use your crayons' and 'I'd let a pretty lady fall on me any day' yeah trust me mom. I don't think he'll ever want me. He'll never love me. So I'm settling for James. I won't be able to love him like I do. But I like James, a lot mom; I'm just trying to see how far we can take things."

"Are you sure you're not just covering up feeling wanted, and loved with feeling popular. You always told me when you were younger that was all you ever wanted. And now you're dating someone who can give you that and you don't love him. Has he told you he loves you?"

"No, not yet. I'm sure he will though."

"What are you going to say then? You are sure as hell not going to lie to this boy and say it back now. You tell him the truth. I raised you better."

"Yeah, he knows I still love Edward. But it's less than what it was before I started dating him. I told him we talked about it."

"No boy in this world would stay with a girl if she loved another guy. You need to understand this. You're still young. I can tell you love Edward as much as you did in Kindergarten. Your eyes still shimmer when you say his name. That's how I felt about your dad. I miss him a lot. Not a day goes by that I do not think of him."

"Mom, we all miss him. Dad was great, he was kind, generous, always put me and you first. He was gone too soon."

"I know, I still have nightmares of waking up and seeing him lying there, lifeless."

"You have me. I know you miss him; I know every day it gets harder for you without him. I'll never leave you mom. I love you so much. And do not think for once second that I don't. I cannot imagine how hard it is for you. Doing this all alone."

"Its fine honey, I'll be okay. But damn, twelve years. That's a long time, we've come a long way don't you think?"

"Yes, but you're the one that got us here." My mom smiles and nods, gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going to bed.

"_You have to do it" Alice says. "I can't, he'll hate me. I can't live with James hating me." Alice moans. "You're going to have to dump James sooner or later. You can't just pretend to love him." I nodded in agreement. "How? It's been such a long time; I don't think I can do it." Alice slaps my face, I could feel my cheek throbbing in pain. "If you don't do it I will. You're a lying bitch who can't stand up and say the truth when her boyfriend says 'I love you' and you say it back not meaning it. You can't just lie about that." She screamed at me. "It just came out." I say innocently. "Yeah well I'm to just let something slip out of my mouth to James in a few minutes." It's my turn to moan now. I turn around and walk towards James. As I look in astonishment he's with _Edward_. "James, I lied. I don't love you. I shouldn't have said it back. I'm sorry." His face looks broken, and shocked. "I know. I could tell you didn't mean it. Do you still love him?" He turns towards Edward. His voice was cold as ice as his words slide off of his tongue. Edwards face is a cross between confusion and anger. I don't reply to James and I tuck my head down and begin walk away when I run into something hard. I jerk my head up and it's Edward._

"Oh my fucking gosh." What in the _hell_. I need Alice.

"Hello?" Alice asks. Her voice is sharp and raspy.

"Al, oh my god I'm so glad you answered." I explain to her the conversation with my mom and my dream.

"I don't think that's just connivance. I think it's a sign telling you to break up with him."

"There's a week until summer ends. I can't break up with him now. I still like him a lot."

"But you don't love him"

"Right."

"See, you should love him. He's your boyfriend. You'll never love him like you do Edward."

"Exactly what my mom said."

"If you want give it a while, let the idea jump around in your head. Just, make the right decision okay."

"I will. And thanks. Hey congratulations about you and Seth. You two are so cute."

"Thanks. And things will get better."

"Excatually what my mom said, not too long ago."

"Great minds think alike."

"I assume they do. I'll let you go back to sleep. Thanks Al."

"Anytime girl."

As my eye lids grow heavier my eyes roll back. I can't seem to stay awake and think about what happened. My thoughts are all turned back to how much I need sleep. I fell asleep to the first day I met Edward.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy, grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city, before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack. 'Cause when I leave for the night I aint commin back._

"Hey, honey get the fuck up! You only have an hour and a half to get ready for you senior year!" My mom screams!

"Ugh!" I roll over in my bed and sit up. I get to work. I look in the mirror. My hair is a mess. I slept with it wet last night. _Yeah not doing that again!_ My eyes look like I got enough sleep with little purple underneath. Nothing a little make-up cannot fix. I get to work on my hair.

I brush out the tangles. Getting the comb stuck in my hair a few times. _Yes, this shit is that bad!_ And I turn on my curler.

"Hey mom, loose or tight curls?" I yell.

"Loose, they look better!"

I touch the curler to see if it is warm yet and I begin curling my hair. I hold for 30 seconds and then release. Over and over and over again. Once I'm finished with my hair I bump up my bangs. I apply little mascara and eye liner on the top barely noticeable. And a creamy colored eye shadow. I look great, I must say. I've changed a lot over the summer.

My face is tanner; damn my whole body is tanner. My face is skinnier; due to getting older. My breasts are finally a C! Ha. And I look older more mature all around.

I dress in a black dress, with tinny pink yellow and white flowers. And a black belt that clips in the front to go over. Black heels, and a few bracelets and necklaces. I've also begun to dress more girly. Instead of my usual jeans and a jacket or shorts and a tank. I've gone up a few steps.

I can drive now. My mom got me a car a few days ago. It's a red Z350 it's so cute and tiny I love it. Alice loves it too. Probably because she's tiny and it's tiny they go perfectly together. So we decide to drive to school in my car.

We pull up to an empty car spot and we sit outside and lean against it for a few minutes and talk about stupid shit we did over the summer. As we were talking you can hear the rumble of another Z but it's black. She; whomever she is parks right by us. As the engine ends a beautiful blonde comes out.

She has long bleach blonde hair. It's wavy. She's wearing a leather jacket. And an outfit similar to mine. "Are you guy's senior's by chance?"

"Ha, yes we are." Al and I say in unison.

"Woo okay good. Hi I'm Rosalie. I just moved here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella and this is Alice."

We spend the next few minutes talking and getting to know each other and we compare schedules. We have all of our classes together. I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friend ship.

"So, are there any sexy guys here?" Rose asks.

"Hell yes! There's James, but Bella is dating him. There's Edward who Bella is in love with, and Seth, me and him are dating but we haven't gone out in a while so I don't know where we stand. And there's the rest of the football team." Alice says.

"Who's that?" Rose says pointing to the car driving into the school. It's a H2, Hummer 2 whatever you want to call it. That's Edwards's car.

"Uh, Edward." I say choking out the name.

"Any brothers?"

"Oh fuck, Bella, I forgot to tell you Edward's brothers are moving in with him. I guess his dad Carlisle had just adopted two new sons. Same age as all of us. I think their names are Casper, and Rennet or something like that." Alice says.

"Holy" Alice says

"Fucking" I say

"Shit!" Rose finishes off.

"EMMETT!" Rose screams and runs into Emmett's arms.

"What the fuck?" I say, Alice and I stare at each other confused more than ever.

"Casper, or whatever he is, oh my, he's mine. But Seth."

"Hey, do you love the boy?"

"Not anymore!" Alice grabs my arm and turns into the hyperactive little girl she use to be.

"Hello, I'm Alice." Alice says all high pitched and bell like.

"I'm Jasper, nice to meet you." Jasper is cute. He has long dark blonde hair. He's small kind of like Alice but still a lot taller. He's very toned. He's pale, paler than most people in Washington. He's perfect for Alice, well looks wise.

"Oh, Emmett, this is Alice, and Bella. Emmett and I went to the same school back in Chicago until Edwards's dad adopted him. We broke up because of the move. But I think that's about to change." Emmett is cute too. He's big, not fat but tall and very, very muscular. He has short very short brown hair. He too is very pale.

"Edward never told me there were such beautiful girls here." Emmett's voice is deep and playful. He hits Edwards shoulder. Making Edward wince in pain.

"Yeah, well Bella has a _boyfriend_ so I didn't think you'd care." Why does Edward always say James's name like he's some scary vampire or something?

"Jasper hold on, I'll be right back. Bella get your ass over here."

"What?" I ask.

"Seth, he's about to get dumped. I think I'm in love."

"Al, you just met the guy."

"Gravity cannot be responsible for falling in love. Love at first sight."

"Fuck you Alice."

"Edward, now James should be dumped too."

"Shut it now!"

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward says, almost regretting saying the words.

"Uh, y-y-y-yes." Damn, he always makes me stutter.

""I'm so sorry about James." He says.

"Excuse me?"

"He told you right?" He says confused.

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"_Forget I said anything then_."His words are sharp, anger is filled within them.

"Uh, Al, Rose I'll meet up with you guys later." I yell.

"Where is she going?" Alice asks.

"Probably to find _James_."

I could feel Edwards's eyes at my back. I walk down the strip of cars like it's run way.

"Bella." James says.

"What's wrong? What did you _not tell me?_" I scream, I'm pissed. And if he cannot tell he is fucking idiotic.

"I've been meaning to talk to you!" He says calmly.

"But you _didn't_! And I had to find out by _Edward_ that you told him something you didn't tell _me!_" I scream louder.

"Bella, baby calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down James! Tell me what it is whatever you need to tell me now!" I scream as loud as I possibly can. At this point there are people surrounding our fight.

"Not now, not with people around."

"No! _Now!_" My words are razor sharp, coming out of my mouth as if my words are food poison.

"I'm moving! There happy? I'm moving. Today." James screams his words and there are gasps from the crowd.

I can feel tears forming at my eyes and they begin to roll violently down my tanned face. I can taste the salt water form puddles on my face. I'm sobbing. I cannot control my emotions at this point. James raps his arms around me and holds me and lets me cry.

"I meant to tell you. I just didn't know how to say it. I didn't want it to be like this."

"W-w-where are y-y-o-o-you m-m-mo-moving too?" I cry out not able to sound right.

"Florida."

At that point my sobs because stronger.

"Baby I'm so sorry." James says I can see the tears swell up in his eyes. I regain myself and I stop crying.

"Do not call me that! If you haven't already figured it out. Were over!" I start screaming again. He runs after me and pulls on my waist but Alice is by my side pulling me on. Alice tries to comfert me. But nothing is working.

"Alice, I do love him. I'm not in love but I love him. And he's gone."

"I know, I know. It's okay baby girl." Rose rushes over to where me and Alice are. And Alice tells her what happened. Alice tells her to go back over to Emmett and the boys. I can hear the boys tell her to say what the hell had just happened. But she won't say anything. _Thank you Rose._

The bell rings. And Alice Rose and I walk to our class. We stop by the bathroom to check my makeup and fix the clown that I now look like. As we go to find our classes I find out I have Biology by myself. _Fucking great._ I walk into my Bio class. And just my luck. The only open sit is right next to Edward.

I walk slowly, my breathing is uneven and short, and as I approach the table I can hear the sound of a chair scooting away. It's Edward moving away from me. I sit down and I get my supplies out. I look over towards him without moving my head; he looks as if he is in pain. He is grasping the table and his jaw is clenched. Showing his facial features just a little bit more than usual.

_80 minutes, it's okay Bella. You can do this. Everything will be okay._ As soon as the bell rings Edward grabs all of his shit and he's out of the class room as soon as possible. What the hell is his problem? I don't smell bad. Something is wrong with that man.

"Rose. Why did you move here?" Alice asks kindly.

"My dad remarried. And she lives here. So he 'took one for the team' and decided to move."

"And you had no idea Emmett was here?" I ask.

"No, he and I talked very little up until now. But I'm glad things are back to normal. I miss him so much, and the things he can do with his…"

"STOP!" Alice and I yell in unison. While we laugh hysterically.

"Jasper is cute. I _want_ him. Like in my bed." Alice whispers. Causing me and Rose to laugh even more.

"What about Seth?"

"Fuck Seth. The boy broke up with me the minute I looked at Jazz. And he texted it too."

"What a little fucking pussy!" Rose screams out loud. Getting rude glances from Lauren and Jessica.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rose is intimidating; she just looks like someone you do not want to mess with. Her jaw is tight, and her face looks as if she could kill. She gorgeous.

"Actually no, I don't have a problem. But maybe you should not be talking about 'pussy's' that way. I mean, you're probably a lesbian so no need to dis on your home girls." Jessica replies sounding like the bitch that she is.

Rose jumps across that table and right in front of Jessica; her face is inches away from hers. Jessica looks as if she just shit her pants. Her body is shaking with fear. _Whhhaaammm!_ Rose slaps Jessica; the noise is sickly sharp sounding. "If you _ever_ talk about _me_ that like that _again_, I will pumble your ass so damn hard you won't remember what your _pussy_ looks like. You hear me?" Rose is screaming, as loud as ever. Jessica's face is red, with a five finger mark on her right cheek. She nods in response and Alice and I cannot help but laugh at the situation.

"She's a little bitch now isn't she?" Says Rose.

"Always has been, always will." I end laughing.

"Take a seat, class is ready. I'm…" That's all I heard until I was not listening all I could think about was Edward. I want to talk to him about what his issue is because what happened in Bio. Was just not right, and disrespectful. It wouldn't be for today's earlier problems with me and James could it?

"Do you mind if we sit by Em?" Rose asks, hoping we'll say yes.

"Just as long as he is by Jasper I'm fine with it."

"Yeah sure let's go." I say not wanting to tell them about how I will bitch fit at Edward because of his prickness.

Lunch was awkward to say the least. It only got worse when James came to talk to me. As James approaches our table Edward stiffens up in his seat. "Bella can we talk?"

**Edward**

Stupid fucking prick of an ass whole James. How could he not have to man in him to talk to Bella about him moving before he fucking told me! As I heard Bella and him fight I couldn't help but want to take the prick up to a tree and punch his fucking face in the tree. No one should treat a girl like that.

Although I've had my fair share of girls, after Jessica Stanley I'm done. The chick was sick!

"Edward, I've missed you so much this summer, we haven't hung out sense the party. What happened baby?" Jessica says _trying_ to sound sexy but it sounds whore-like.

"Let's see Jessica. You're nasty fucking Gonorrhea was in my mouth. That's what the fuck happened."

She runs off, embarrassed. Bella runs back over here with Alice in her arm crying. Now the prick is about to get his shit rocked.

I knew about Em and Rose, the man told me _everything._ So I figure that they will be dating soon. And I think Jasper has a thing for the short tiny girl with the black hair who looks pixy like. And Bella. Bella is everything any guy would loud to have. She beautiful, smart, funny, kind. I've been in love with Isabella Swan sense kindergarten. I went up to her trying to be the smooth cool guy that I attempted to be and asked her with some swag if I could 'borrow your crayons' she said yes and that day I kissed her on the cheek.

I can't talk to her without being a nerves wreck and with everything going on now it would not be a good time to say anything about my love for her, how it keeps me awake at night, how she is always on my mind, I have dreamed about her every night sense kindergarten.

I walk to Bio. I need to stop thinking about her and James. I choose a table all alone so I can have time to think. As I begin to think about other things she walks in. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her eyes grow wide as she realizes my table is the only one empty. She's walking way too slow for this type of and environment. And I scoot my chair over to avoid her. _Fuck, I'm a prick too._

I could smell her, the smell of strawberries and mango fill the air around me. I hold onto the table to keep myself from jumping on her and sticking my aching dick into her tight vagina.

_One more hour, and then you can leave. _

I grab my things as quickly as I possibly could and I rush out of class. Going instantly to my next class.

For lunch, I spent the time staring at Bella through the corner of my eyes, her head is slightly down so I'm sure that she has no idea that I am looking at her. As her head jerks up my eyes move across the room. Until I find James getting up out of his chair and he moves towards our table. What is he thinking? I hope that he knows that I want to kick his ass right now. "Bella can we talk?" He asks her.

"I think we already talked before James." Bella replies, holding back tears in her eyes. She's in pain, she's hurting. I want to hold her, and tell her I love her unconditionally. But I can't. I won't hurt her. She's nothing like Jessica and her slut gang. James goes to grab her arm and yanks her up off of her seat. I can't decide whether or not I should punch him right there or wait until no one is looking.

"I told you we are over. I don't care if you're sorry. Sorry does not make things better!" And baby Bella is screaming again.

"Hey! Let me talk! I let you talk, now you let me talk now, and stop being a little bitch!" James screams.

"James, I've had enough of you! Do _not_ call me, email me, or text me, I will _never_ write back to you. I never want to see your disturbing face ever again. Get the fuck out of my face before we make a bigger scene." Bella says and they both turn away and Bella is walking back to the table until James says.

"Stupid whore." I heard James mutter underneath his breath. Bella heard him and she turns around as if she just got her hair pulled. She walks over to James's table where he sits and bends down. With the cute little ass of her sticking out in the air. And slaps him. So hard every one's eyes go directly back to them.

"Fuck. You." Bella says in his ear and walks back over here.

"Bella, I was going to go hit the mother fucker in the face. But Rose said you know how to handle things." Em says.

"Ha, it's fine Emmett, but thanks. I think I handled it pretty damn good." Everyone laughs but me. And her eyes meet mine. She's pissed, holding back tears that form in her eyes. I can't help but mouth. 'I'm sorry' and that's all the prick has for the day. She mouths 'its fine' and then lunch is over.

It's not fine, for the rest of the day she is walking around school with her head down. Her soft curls surround her tan face that shines in the sun. Her blue eyes sparkle in the day and shine at night. She's everything I've ever wanted. Everything I've ever wanted to hold onto to, to kiss, to make love too. Esme would just love her. I know it.

But I'm not for her. I'm too much of a 'player' or 'hommie hopper' whatever you want to call it. I'm the popular jock guy. The guy girls would love to just see my dick. One too many sexual partners and everything I've wanted to give Bella is gone. I can't give her what she deserves.

"Hey mom." I say, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Hey baby boy. How was your first day?"

"I'm not in Kindergarten. But it was good I guess."

"Anything happen?"

"Rose moved here, so Em is pretty happy about that. And Jazz has this thing for Alice."

"And what about you? Who do you like?"

"No one. I need to go do laundry." I walk away upstairs as my mom calls out my name.

"I knew from the minute you said 'hey' that something was wrong. Now you can tell me about it now or you can be a wimp and cry about it all night." Mom's just have to know fucking everything. I am not about to tell her that her son, on the football, 4.0 student cannot have a relationship with a girl he loves.

"Nothing." I say and continue walking.

"It's Isabella Swan now isn't it?"

"Mom that was f…" She cuts me off in mid sentence.

"Forever ago I know, you don't think I can't see the shimmer in your eyes as you speak about her. You use to come home for five years and all you would talk about was that girl. How pretty she is, what she wore to school that day, how beautiful she is going to turn out to be. Love like that doesn't just go away son. It stays. Now you do something about it, or you will regret it."

"Thanks mom." She's right. I've been ranting on and on inside of my head or to my fucking mother about some girl that I do not have enough balls to go up to and tell her that I like her. Well damn, it's not like I'm just going to say. 'Bella, I love you.' I have to ease into it. Talk to her more. Take her out on a date.

I'll start tomorrow.

"Bro. Wake the fuck up!" Emmett's voice is strained. He's full of confusion and anger.

"What time is it?" My voice is as raspy as hell.

"It's 7!" I jerk my body up as if I was possessed. I throw the blankets over my body and run to turn the shower on.

I usually take my time in the shower but not today. Today is the day I begin to get Bella to be _my_ girl. The shower is hot, I shampoo and condition quickly. And I can feel the steam all over my body as I get out. The huge window against the wall is fogged. So I decide to get dressed. I choose True Religion dark wash jeans, and a dark gray sweater and my signature leather jacket. I run my fingers through my hair a few times and then again with a little bit of gel to give it the 'I don't give a fuck' look. When I really do.

By now it is 7:15 and time to go. "Let's go!" I yell, hearing the footsteps of Jazz and Em. I jump into the front seat of my gay ass Volvo. And turn up the music to rap. "What took you so long?" Jazz asks in a frustrated tone. "I was sleeping." I saw looking straight ahead in a hurry to get to school to see Bella.

"No fucking shit. But why did you not wake up?" Emmett screams, more mad than Jasper. I don't see the fucking problem! I just woke up late big deal!

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You woke up late, we almost missed school! And I'm fucking asking Rose to be my girlfriend again! I need to get to that motherfucking school!" He always makes it so damn easy! Emmett can get anything and everything that he fucking wants. Any girl, every sport, good grades. The dude has everything. I have nothing. Well, I get good grades, I do football. But without Bella I still feel like I have nothing. I sound like some teenage girl!

I pull up into the parking lot at school. And I see Bella's red Z350 in the spot in front of ours. Emmett gets out, and runs over to Rose's black Z right by Bella's and picks her up in his arms and swings her around. I can hear his voice deepen into Rose's ear as he probably asks her to date him again. And she squeals like a little girl if she saw that Robert Pattinson guy.

Jasper makes his way towards Alice and they probably talk about stupid shit. As I just stand there like the cool fucking guy girls think I am. And I lean up against the side of my car. My cold exterior is nothing like the inside. And I hear tiny heals make their way over to me. Their Bella's.

"We need to talk." Her voice is serious. I turn my gaze to look into her eyes. She's annoyed; her face shows that she's hurt.

"Okay."

"What the hell was up with you yesterday in Bio? You had no reason to look like you were in pain yesterday. What did I do?" She sounds like she is about to cry. I take a step towards her and I decide I need to show her who I use to be. The little boy who fell in love with her when she kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for my reactions. I was out of line. I wasn't planning on acting that way today. I don't know why I did what I did. I hope you can find it in your best interest to forgive me." She looks beautiful. She's wearing dark blue flare jeans and a gray sweater that cuts down into a deep-v making me wanting to grope her there. We match, it's kind of cute.

"Thank you." She says and turns away I could see your cheeks rise in a smile.

"Anything for a pretty girl." I say raising my voice at the words of pretty. Her head turns around quickly and she bats her eyes at me. She's so fucking cute.

The day goes my slowly. I am anxious for Bio. I don't know what I should do. I want to talk to her, but I have no Idea what to say. I'm in Language Arts right now, so I have like ten minutes until I have to leave._ You saw her, the way she looked at you when you said the pretty girl thing. You'll be fine. Just a little more to wait for._

My head was down so I could barely hear the class get all of their shit and leave. I look up and realize that everyone was gone and I get all of my things and leave, being the last person to go.

I walked into Bio, and I prepare myself for the worst. But I see that Bella has already taken her spot at our table. I walk a little bit faster than she did yesterday probably looking like a dumb fuck. And I take my spot next to her. I turned my head to face hers, and I smile crookedly.

"Hello." I said, not quite sure if she wanted to talk to me. But when her sweet voice says "Hi" I smile to my ears.

"I know we talked about yesterday already but I can't explain how sorry I am if I hurt you in any way. I would not want to hurt you ever Bella."

"Edward, I wasn't hurt. I just wanted to know what happened. More confused I would say."

"Well, sorry for making you confused."

"Can I ask you something?" She asks, hope is gleaming in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sure." I say trying to hide back a stutter.

"Do you want me to move seats, I can…" I cut her off not wanting to hear her finish her sentence.

"Of course I do not. I want you to sit by me for the rest of the year. Bella your spot is right next to me." I say, my voice had a hint of anger. And her expression was shocked.

"Okay, I'll stay," I nod, and listen to what the teacher has to say until I feel like I could not hold it in any longer. I tune into what Mr. Banner is saying when he says there is a partner project with the person next to you. We get to choose our topic but it has to be about Genes.

I turn to go look at Bella and she is already looking at me.

"Would you like to come over today so we can talk about the project?" I ask hoping that she will say yes.

"I'd love to… But my car is here…"

"I can take you to my house we can do the project, and then when we are done we can come back and get your car. If that is okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine. Meet me by the gym okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch." She walks away and murmurs "I guess I will."


	3. First girl ever

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWLIGHT… Although I wish I did :(**

**Bella**

James is gone. Out of my life. Out of state out of mind. I guess you could say that only if he was out of my mind. I still think about him. He made me feel real. Like I was someone who was someone if you know what I mean. He made me feel like I belonged here in this hell whole. It doesn't help that Edward has chosen to talk to me now. When I was with James he helped me forget about my love for Edward but now that he's gone Edward is there. He's still all that I want all that I need and everything that I've ever dreamed of. But I know he would never love me as I do him.

The dreams have reappeared. I the ones where I see Edward and he's there with me. It feels almost as if he is in the same room that I am in. But they are every day one. I awake by saying his name, and then he's gone. Until I see him in reality. I still am amazed that he didn't want me to leave his side in Bio. Just because he was being a little fucking prick the other day he still wanted me to sit by him. And he said he'd see me at lunch. And now that its lunch and we are talking he suggested that we might as well walk there together. I mean what's the harm of that.

Edward and I walked side by side through the crowds earning glares from Jessica and her sluts. I know that was suspected but for just two minutes of walking by Edward all attention was turned towards me. This was all that I wanted last year. Was to be noticed and to be looked at the way people look at the popular girls I assume you would call them. But it's not all that great. Yes sure it's good to have all eyes on you. But not the negative attention.

All of the stares and glares are from Edward's past. This is more than you would care to count. But that does still not stop me from love this man uncontionally. "Why is everyone looking at us?" I asked wanting answers and not sure knowing why everyone was looking at me was weird. When I was with James I got smiles but never did I get a glare. Well besides from Edward.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're walking next to the sexiest man in school." He says being just as full of himself he was in Kindergarten. I am shocked hiss parents have never questioned his cockiness.

"Or maybe it's the fat that I'm walking next to the cockiest man in school." I say nudging him gently but still playfully.

"Bella, Bella, Bella; I am a lot of things. But if you were me, you'd be cocky too. I'm not surprised you're cocky. You're beautiful you should be flaunting your shit fucking everywhere!" He says just loud enough for the people that are by the entrance of the lunch room doors to hear.

"My oh my, Mr. Cullen you are smooth with your words." I say smiling as I decide to walk ahead of him swinging my hips more than I should have for the conversation we are having. He catches up to me and pulls my waist down to slow me to his speed.

"Now what is it that you're doing now Swan?" He asks flirtatiously with his crooked smile arching out of his lips.

"I believe that I am 'flaunting my shit' as you said I should do." I end laughing loudly once again getting glares from Jessica. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I asked her knowing her response already would be silent because of Rose and I being friends.

"Now by flaunting your shit does not mean shaking your good." Edward whispers in my ear, making me ache down in my privates. I shiver; his chest is right up against my back.

"I didn't know Cullen's didn't like a little show. I'll stop…" I begin to say before he says "I never said to stop there Swan." Making us both laugh in response and we walk back to the new table of ours.

"When did you two start to talk?" Jasper asks. And by that comment he gets a hit in the arm by Alice who tells him to be nice and to not talk that way to us. I laughed because she seems so serious about his comment. I was about to talk when Edwards does.

"We were best friends in Elementary school but we grew apart. We have Bio now; Bella is coming to our house today to work on a project." Rose looks towards Emmett and he just shakes his head smiling. I crook my head to the side not knowing what is going on. I never know what the hell is going on.

"Well in that case. You should just stay for dinner." Emmett says, while Rose cuddles up against Em's lean body.

"Edward never asked me too and I don't want to be rude." I want to go. But I want Edward to ask me, not his brother.

"Bella, would you please stay for dinner at my house tonight?" Edward asks, smiling the whole time. I nodded not wanting to show him that I am about to shit my pants in excitement. I would have never thought that a year ago I would be having dinner at Edward's house.

"Rose, Alice do you two want to come over?" Edward asks being a complete gentleman.

"I'm going out with Jazz tonight actually." Alice says, I drop my jaw. I'm shocked. I knew it was going to happen but this soon?

"And Em is taking me out to dinner as well." Rose says, kissing Emmett on the lips. The way they are around another how they act towards one another is nothing close to awkward. They look so comfortable. And the way they kiss is like they were meant to be together. If only that was how Edward and I were.

I spent the rest of the day up until gym, thinking about today. Being with Edward is nothing that I am use too. I haven't talked to him at all sense last year. And only then he would say things if I ran into him or if I was taking shots at a party. But he still showed no sign of even being tenuously interested in me.

"What do you think you're doing with Eddie?" Jessica asks with her slut crew by her side. With Alice by mine I'm surprised she came to talk to me. Alice may be tiny but the bitch is fierce.

"The name is Edward. And we are friends. And last time I checked, I could've asked you the same thing a year ago." I say getting closer to her.

"You're not his type. Don't even try. He will never be interested in a virgin like you." She says inching towards me this time. I walk towards her not stopping until I am two inches away from her.

"I'd rather be a virgin that a cock sucking whore fucking slut like you _Jessica_!" I say spitting her name at her. She wipes the spit off of her face. She's aggregated. She goes to pull my hair but I slap the bitch so damn hard she falls to the floor. Lauren and whoever is by her side asking if she is okay.

"Oh and Jessica, if you ever ask about me and Edward again. I'll be sure to do much worse next time. You hear me _bitch._" I ended. It's not a question. I already know that she heard me.

The rest of gym was boring as hell. And Alice and I just talked about Jasper the whole time. I found out that he asked her out. He kissed her after lunch today and that his lips are really soft. Oh I forgot that she said she is really comfortable around him. She asks me about Edward and that's just a different story.

"I love him Alice. I mean I really do love him. I have for like twelve years. And even with loving him for that long. After James. I'm still hurting. I feel like he has ruined it for any guy that I am meant to be with. My heart hurts, it's as if I got stabbed and my heart is trying to be repaired. I'd do anything for Edward. But I still need help with myself before anything with him." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I close them trying to fight back everything that I am feeling. But all that I see is the image of James at the lunch table after I slapped him. I can't help but feel like I'm empty. I need to feel whole again.

"Bella, I will do anything that it takes for you and Edward to be together. I know that I am soul mates with Jasper. I know that it seems quick. But you can't deny love at first sight I knew from the moment I saw him. And you knew from the moment you kissed Edward years ago. I'll help you be you again. I won't stop until you are with him. Do not cry over James. Because he was not worth it in the long run." Alice is so sincere. I am amazed that she and I are still best friends with everything her and I have been trough. I love her, she's my sister. And I'd do anything for his as she would for me. I hug her tightly telling her that I don't know what I'd do without her; I really don't know what I'd do without her.

And with that the bell rings. I walk slowly to the locker room getting dressed while I collect my thoughts. I thought that I could play 'hard to get' but I'd rather just show him me. Who I really am. If he doesn't like it then he can go fuck with some other girl. As Alice and I walk outside I feel the cold air touch my skin. I shiver from the contact and I look down at my feet. Wrong day to wear flip flops. I move my hands up and down my arms to keep me from shivering more and I finally look up and I see Edward walking towards me.

He walks with a 'swag' that only he could pull off. He walks swiftly behind me and pulls his leather jacket over his body. And puts it over my shoulders. I turn to look towards him. And he nods and we walk off towards his car. His car is comfortable. Black leather seats, which heat up making my ass warm ha-ha. He goes to turn on the radio and it's my all time favorite song!

I don't bother to ask Edward if I could sing along. I and he use to sing to each other when we were little. We are both really talented singers. I don't know if he still sings. But I think that I am about to find out!

_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._

I sometimes feel like this song was written for me. I don't know why. But I always feel like some part of this song resembles my life.

_How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

Edward's angelic voice is right along with me. He sings with the vocals of the song while I sing an octave higher. His voice is magical, as if angels are ringing in my ear.

_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._

The blend of our two voices together is a sound to hear. They match perfectly. As he sings along I stare into his eyes and he does the same that I am.

_How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day!  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes!  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!_

I can't help but smile at the look of his face. He seems so happy, so energetic; I haven't seen him like this in a long time. We may not have talked but I always read his face, always payed attention to his every move.

_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._

I just wish that he would love me back. But for now, I'm happy with how things are right now.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her-_

We laugh as we continue singing. He fixes his head towards the road and bobs his head along to the tune.

_This is the story of a girl;  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._

This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles.

"I never knew you kept on singing. I remember how we use to put on little shows for each other. You would put on a little tiara and a pink feather boa and dance around and sing." We start laughing until it hurts. I remembered the memory just as well as he did. I can't believe that he still remembers all of this.

"Hey! Don't make me sound like the freak! I didn't think you'd still be as amazing as you use to be. And who could forget _your_ dancing!" I say pointing at him and laughing. "You would hop onto a table and sing and jump and swing around and jump from couch to couch until Esme starting yelling at you to get off." He takes his eyes off of the road and looks into my eyes.

"Fine! We are even Mrs. Swan! Just don't repeat that to Emmett, he would kill me if he found out!" He says being serious but laughing at the same time.

"Okay then Mr. Cullen, just don't give me a reason to and I'll keep quite!" I said as we pull up into the drive way.

I could feel the nerves in my body, butterflies fill up into my stomach and I find it hard to walk. My head is spinning. Why am I so scared? I've been here before. I use to come here all the time so long ago. _Well damn, that's probably why; it's been so fucking long!_ I gather myself up quickly as we reached his door. He pulls the French doors open and I see that he has remodeled.

Compared to Edward's house makes James's look like shit.

The outside is dark, gray stone on the first floor. It curves around in a shape that I do not know how to explain. The house is on a small hill. You see tree's as far as the human eye could possibly see. The second floor is a medium brown log color. It has an area where it comes out into a 90 degree angle towards the trees. And on the third floor is the beautiful gray stone again. The outside is covered by windows. It's very open.

I am most likely looking stupid for just standing there looking at his house but he doesn't try to pull me along he just looks around with me. I look at him and he tugs me along to the inside.

As I walked in I look around again. The floors are wooden and the walls are an egg shell white. Making the house seem a lighter color than it is outside. There is little furniture making it seem very open. To the left there are black couches and a glass table. And a wall separates that from a single white hair in the corner. And to the right is a beautiful black piano.

We walk around towards the left and go up a white stair case. Leading up to his room. Among the walls are pictures. I remember now that Esme is a designer. That would explain the beauty of the house.

The room is a perfect size. It's at the point where the house goes out to a 90 degree angle and stretches out. It's a pearl white with no walls besides the one connected to the rooms around it. Other than that it's all windows. It's gorgeous. He has a white large book shelf with a music sound system in the middle and cd's around and books on the outside. A black leather couch is in the left corner of his room. And a small white book shelf is right by the couch with thick books on each end hanging out. His bed is in the right corner. It's a silky white comforter. The bed is huge! It's a king size bed over powering the room.

I am amazed by how beautiful the room is. It's so open and showing out to the world. But with no neighbor's I guess it does not really matter. He has a large white pillow and seven smaller black pillows in front of the white on.

I sit on the edge of the black leather couch dropping my bag at my side. And look around his room.

"I look just sitting right where you are and look at the stars in the summer." He says. His voice is soft. Sexy.

"It's so open, so beautiful. I'd do the same thing. The stars from my house are not noticeable. I bet you have an amazing view. I've always wanted to look at the stars during summer time and just fall asleep under them." I'm so relaxed. His room is calming. Unlike James's. I just felt uncomfortable for the first hour.

"You can come over anytime in the summer with me, if you'd like." He says his head is down. But I could feel the hint of hope in his gentle deep voice.

"I'd love that Edward." I look around outside and enjoy the view.

I may be feet away from him but I can feel that electrical charge between the two of us. It's an amazing feeling. I can't help but smile to my ears at the feeling that he gives me.

"What's with all the smiling?" Edward asks, confusion written all over his face.

"O-o-o-oh u-u-uh I was j-just thinking about last year at the talent show when I fell on top of you." I laugh at the memory of his starting at my tits.

"And then I said that I'd let a beautiful lady fall on me any day." I nod.

"How do you remember all of this Edward?"

"You don't remember days, you remember memories. That's one of my memories." He says looking down to his feet. He seems so relaxed yet so not in control.

"Why did you always glare at me when I was with James last year?" I ask I've been wanting to know the answer to this for a while now. But I've never thought about asking it.

**Edward**

""Why did you always glare at me when I was with James last year?" I never expected her to ask this! I didn't ever think she'd remember how I would look at her is disgust for her dating James. I knew she noticed it but never thought she'd ask about it.

What do I say? 'Oh yeah Bella, I've been in love with you for years. So I looked at you that way because I hated James fucking guts for even looking at you that way.' Yes, I'm pretty fucking sure that would not go over very well.

"I u-u-uh. U-u-uhm, I wasn't too fond of James while you were dating him." That is the truth. But I'm leaving a lot out.

"And why is that?" Damn, stop with all the hard questions Bella.

"It's a long story. It's not worth our time." I'd rather talk to her about everything else but this right now. And it is a long story; that I do not want to continue talking about.

"Fine. You've changed your room quite a lot sense I was last here." Her head is down, she looks so insecure. Helpless, I've felt the same way for thirteen years.

"Yes, well that's what happens when you grow older Bella. I can tell that you are still hurting about James." I told her this quietly so she wouldn't feel weaker than she is.

"How? I didn't think that it was this obvious." Bella brings her head up to look into my eyes. Her eyes are puffy. Dark purple circles form underneath her eye lids.

"You're body language. It shows that you're hurting; you try not to think about him. But you can't stop."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring you down or anything. It's just hard. We were together for six months. I can't, I hate being alone." She puts her head back down and re-adjusts herself on the couch. I get up off of the corner of the bed and sit next to her, without touching her.

"Bella, you're never alone. You have Renee, Alice, and Rose. You have… me" She looks up, trying to smile but she can't. As soon as her lips curl they fall right back down into a frown.

She begins to cry. Soft little tears roll down her cheeks. She pulls my leather jacket closer to her body. This is the cutest fucking thing ever. I pull her up into my body and let her cry. Her weeps are gentle, barley escaping her mouth. Her eyes are puffier than before. And her head tucks down farther into my body.

I want to kiss, her tell her everything will okay; that I'm here for her. But she is hurting. I don't want to make her think that I'm ready for some type of a relationship that I am not ready for.

"_Sssshhhh_. It's okay baby Bella."

Her tears stop rolling down her tan smooth face. I take my hand and rub my fingers gently across her cheek; cleaning up the wetness on her face.

"Thank you." Her head is up, and she finishes cleaning up her tears. We look into each other's eyes for a few moments. She's easy to read. Her emotions are never held in. And that is another reason why I love her.

"Why are you thanking me Bella?"

"For just holding me, waiting to tell me things will be okay. And for making me feel like I have someone to go to besides Alice, and Rose. Thank you."

"I've always been here for you. I never want you to feel this way because of some prick." Her head jerks up even higher for the use of the word. "No guy is worth your tears. Remember that okay?" She nods slowly. And I pull her head into the nook of my neck. It fits perfectly. Almost as if her head was meant to stay there, for the rest of our life.

"Bella, Edward. Dinner is ready!" My mom yelled out, even with her yelling her voice is still soothing.

"Are you okay? We can wait a few minutes." I told her. I don't want her to gown stairs and not be comfortable from the start.

"I'm better now." She pulls my leather jacket off, but puts are tiny little arms into the sleeves. It looks better on her than me. The arms are a little long, but her fingers are still visible. We walk down stairs, and there is my mom and dad. Looking just about as formal as they did last prom.

Esme is beautiful. She has golden medium wavy hair that flows a little past her shoulders. Pale, is taking over the color her skin would usually have.

Carlisle is a handsome man. He has blonde hair and a muscular face. He is also pale. He has the same eyes as my mom. A beautiful golden color that glows.

We made our way down stairs and Esme runs into Bella's arms.

"Bella, it's been so long! You look beautiful!" Bella is beautiful. Any human being would able to see that.

"Thanks Esme! And so are you, you haven't aged a bit!" They laugh and continue the hug.

"Carlisle, you're still as handsome as you use to be!" My dad hugs Bella, just as he use to when we were little; lightly but affectionately.

My mom and dad didn't do anything extrondary. When Bella and I were little we would always order in Chinese food. And my mom, with her knowing my love for Bella knew that this would make her happy.

"Chinese food! Ha-ha, Edward we use to eat this all of the time!" Her voice is effervescent, she seems happy. And I can't help but feel like I have helped her in some way.

"I know I miss eating it with you." I nod towards her and we take a seat across from each other.

Dinner went by with few words spoke. But it's nice to eat in silence sometimes. It felt better knowing that there was no awkwardness in the air either.

"Bella, how have you been? I miss seeing you here every day!"

"I've been good." Bella looks at me and finishes what she was going to say. "I know it's been too long!" I'm not sure why, but she started to laugh a little bit for a few seconds and then continued eating.

Once dinner was over we sat around and started watching The Real World Road Challenges: Fresh Meat 2.

"Edward, it's getting pretty late, you should take Bella home." I glanced at the clock, its 9: 30 pm.

"Okay," I walked Bella back upstairs to get her things and we get in the car.

"Thank you for having me come over." She says as she looks out the window.

"Anytime. We forgot to work on the Bio project. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, do you still want to do it, or just skip?" She asked laughing a little bit.

"We can just skip it. I fucking hate Bio anyways." Her head moves up and down. And I move my gaze off of her face and onto the road. We pull up into her drive way.

"Oh, shit! My car!" Bella say's her voice is full of embarrassment.

"It's fine, I can just pick you up tomorrow morning." I thought about asking for the jacket back. But I want her to wear it to school tomorrow. I want people to know to back the fuck off of her. She _will_ soon be _my_ girl.

"Good night Edward." She smiles up to her ears, her teeth are perfect. Pearly white, and straight. It's dark outside but her smile shows out, and brings in the light.

"Good night Bella." I mutter under my breath as she gets out of the car. I wait a few moments and she waves from her door. That night was a night that I'll remember for the rest of my days.

**Bella**

He held me. I waited years for him to hold me like he use too. I have dreamed about him holding me and kissing me, telling me how much he loved me. And now my dreams have started to come true. I can't help my smile all the way upstairs. I look into the mirror. I'm wearing his jacket. He has never let any girl wear his jacket for any reason. But he gave it to me. I hear my phone ring and I pick it up.

**Wear my jacket 2 school tomorrow; you can give it back 2 me after school. **–Edward

**Okay, I'll be sure to keep it warm for you ;). **–Bella

Ha-ha. I love doing ';)' yes I'm a little flirty. But when it comes to Edward, I'd do anything for him to be mine.

**Ha-ha. I'll pick you up at 7: 15. **–Edward

**I'll see you then. Goodnight.** –Bella

**Goodnight baby girl. **–Edward

I hate nick names, but I'd let Edward call me baby Bell any day. He has no idea what he does to me. With every word, every touch he makes me melt under him. I take off my clothes, and put on lacy blue boy shorts and a black tank top. I put my hair up into a tight pony tail.

I get into my bed pulling the blankets over me. I'm freezing but underneath my warm comfitures I'm hot. My eye lids are heavy. I quickly fell asleep.

_I can hear the rush of water crashing onto the shore. I can feel the sand underneath my toes as I wiggle them deeper into the fine sand. I look around me but the sun is so blinding, I fall to my knees. I crash onto the ground and lye there. I feel two big hands gather me up and carry me away. I can feel and hear everything around me but I don't want to wake up. I'm moving fast, but it's not me that's moving. I'm being carried like a baby in the hands of someone who I can't see. But I can hear them. "It's okay, stay here, baby girl." Over and over again, it's Edward. I try so hard to open my eyes. But I can't. I listen inventively to the man I love talk to me. I flutter my eyes. "Bella?" I flutter then again and again until I can finally open them. "Edward!" I gasp out; my breaths are un-even and short._

"_Oh Bella, thank god you're okay!" I close my eyes, not being able to keep them open any longer. "Bella, come back to me." I flutter my eyes once again. But nothing is keeping them opening, besides Edward's voice. "Edward, what happened to me?" I choke out. "Oh Bella, just listen to my voice." He stopped talking for a few seconds. "You got carried under by the waves. And you started to drown; I was on my way to the beach when I heard screams. And I ran towards the water and I carried you up." I felt a pair of the softest lips touch mine. And just like Sleeping Beauty, I woke up._

I woke up panting, out of breath, almost as if my oxygen has been cut off. I don't' know why I woke up this way. It's not like I had some scary dream, or that I was being chased by some crazed killer. Edward Cullen kissed me.

I begin to get ready slowly. I pull my sheets over my body. I got chills from the cold air hitting my skin. I rub my fingers through my hair a few times before getting in the shower. The hot contact of the water burns. But it feels amazing. I shampoo slowly, but condition quickly. All the while, I remember and go through last night's events. Edward embracing me, eating Chinese food, singing in the car, telling me to wear his jacket to school tomorrow. _Shit._ Tomorrow would be today, making today yesterday so I wear his jacket _today_! Hmm, I wonder what type of bitch fit Jessica is going to pull today.

I hope out of the shower rapping a towel over my hair and drying off. I apply mascara on my top and bottom lashes, just enough to show them and I figure out what I am going to wear today. _Okay, the jacket. These jeans… no… perfect!_ I settle for the same pair of dark blue skinny jeans that make my ass look good and my FMB (fuck me boots). They are black, and settle a few inches below the knee and have a 4 inch heal. And to make things better for Edward. I'll just wear a bra under his jacket.

I shake the towel in my hair as I walk over to the mirror. Plug in my curling iron and comb through my hair. I bend my knees and flip my hair around a few times.

Once I finish curling my hair I pull the head band in and set the curls in their place and hair spray gently. I dress quickly and twirl around in the mirror a few times. I feel like a little girl playing dress up. Only I have bigger tits and I'm more formed. I pull the zipper down just a tad to show a little bit of cleavage. _Beeeeeep beeeeeeep! Oh Edward!_

I grab my bag and my phone and run to the door. "Bye mom!" I yell out to her, I'm out the door before I hear her reply.

"I see you've worn my jacket like I said." His voice is cold, but yet sweet and kind. I had to adjust in my seat for the instant turn on.

"And I see you look just as handsome as you did yesterday." I say winking to him; he smiles his sexy crooked smile that I love.

"You say that to all the Cullen's now don't you?" He winks back, I laugh making us both laugh hysterically.

"You Cullen's have great genes."

"And so do the Swan's if I may say so myself."

"You already said so, so who am I to stop you?"

"You would be a horrible complement taker, that's who you would be."

"Yes, well. Shut the fuck up Cullen."

"I see that the Swan's are feisty too." Ha-ha, tell me about it buddy! I hit him gently but playfully.

"Hey! Never hit the driver, who knows what I would do!" He looks at me and looks bad to the road.

"You would never do anything to hurt me Edward." I look at his face for a while. And then I go to turn on the radio. Our hands meet just a moment and I felt huge electrical sparks fly though my whole body. Causing my whole body to shake.

"Is everything okay?" He asks. Probably referring to my body twitch ha-ha.

"Yes, everything is perfect." I smile to my ears, and he does the same. We pull up into the parking lot. Right across from where my car was yesterday. Rose is already there and so is Alice, they are by Emmett and Jasper talking. As Edward and I get out of the car, I notice that about half of the school is looking.

I spot Jessica out of the corner of my eye. And as I make my way around with Edward at my side I feel her eyes stabbing daggers in my back. I turn around quickly and flip her off. Edward laughed. As we walk two spots over to where Alice and Rose are everybody's eyes are on us.

"Why is everybody looking at us?" I ask, I doubt that he will know the answer.

"Well Bella, you got out of my car, and you are wearing my jacket. First girl to have her arms be around in it. Oh by the way. It looks sexy on you." Oh. My. Fucking. Hell. I got weak kneed, I almost fell over in response but Edward grabbed my waist pulling me up.

"Be careful, we don't need to have Mike Newton all over you ass."

"Mike Newton? Ugh, the man is crazy!"

"Hell, everyone knows that!" He said a little loudly for Mike being so close.

"Whoa there you two! You got have the school looking at you two!" Emmett yells while he 'fist pounds' Rose.

"They needed something new to look at." Edward says smiling down at my face. I leaned in closer to his body. For the first time in a long time I feel like things between the two of us are normal. It's pretty cold outside for it being late October. I think there is only two more weeks until Halloween.

"Oh yeah. Bella, Alice, boys. There is a Halloween party and my house. And be sure to have on the best outfits you can find. I want to look better than all the other sluts there."

"Baby, you already are sexier than all the other sluts here." Emmett kisses Rose passionately.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I say Alice nods. I heard footsteps behind me and I look around to see who it was. It's Mike Newton. Edward pulls me into his body. And I shiver once again from the sparks flying in my body. _I need to get use to this!_

With Edward pulling me in, Mike backed off and started his way towards the school. A few minutes later. Edward grabs my waits and pulls me towards the school. And after a few steps he releases his grip. _Only once being at his house and the man get's all touchy. I should go over there more often._ As we walked side by side the people look and stare more and more. He walked me to my class and instead of kissing like most people our age we look into each other's eyes. I see no sign of regret.

First and second period go by quickly and with Edward walking me to my every class I feel safe. Bio however goes by too quick.

_Sorry about getting an F of the project._Edwards hand writing is beautiful. Every word is in the same size, everything he does, say, writes, looks is perfect.

Don't worry about it, I had fun. While mine on the other hand, is plain and boring.

Would you like to come over tonight for dinner again? My mother adores you just as much as she use too.

Oh Edward, I would love too. Would you mind I went home and changed though, I don't want to show up to your house in this.

You look perfect. But yes if you wish, you need your car back anyways I assume.

Why yes I do.

As I was sliding the paper over to him Mr. Banner comes up to our desk. "Anything you two would like to share with the class?" _Hmm, let me think… fuck you Mr. Banner._

"No sir."

"I thought so Cullen. Pay attention." And that would end Bio.

Edward waited patiently for me to grab my things to walk out of the hell class. I feel kind of naughty for staring at him the whole class period and thinking about all of the things I would do that man if he would let me. But things don't always go as we wish.

"Instead of u-uhm sitting by Rose and Em, and Jazz and Alice would you care if you sat by me. I get tired of listening to Rose whisper bad things in Em's ear. The girls got a mouth!" Edward always seems to talk straight ahead instead of looking me in the eyes. His exterior is as cold as ice, but I've known him long enough to know that he is really squashy and soft.

"Yes, I would love too. I get sick of hearing Emmett moan when Rose talks to him. I can feel the guy get…" Edward's position changes immediately as I was about to say hard. But I could tell from his sudden movement he was uncomfortable with the topic.

We walked particularly slow for walking to the commons. But I don't mind. Every second counts when you're by Edward. Just by walking with him I feel like I being envied by all of the other girls. But I can't help but feel uneasy at the thought of Jessica Stanley's glare. The bitch might as well be related to damn Devil!

As Edward and I get into the pizza line. Jessica mutter's ever so lightly to Lauren something about 'who does she think she is' Lauren replies 'probably thinks she's the shit.' I am usally so kind to people. Ha-ha. But I cannot stand the sight of two fucking slut's talking about me that way. _Especially_ Jessica.

"Oh god, Jessica will you just give up? Edward is _never_ going to go back to you. Now stop being a pain in everyone's ass and mind your own shit for once!" Edward turns quickly over to face me, he looks awakened, he didn't hear or notice anything that Jessica and Lauren were saying so I mouth 'I'll tell you at the table' and he nods and we continue walking to get our food. Is the only way the girl will shut her fucking mouth is if you call her out? Yeah, well if she keeps this up she'll have three bitches on her ass!

I take my spot next to Edward and Alice looks my away. Her eyes gleam, and she jumps up and down quickly in her seat. Jasper takes his right hand and tries to calm her down before she falls off of her seat.

"Okay, so Emmett and I got our costumes last night and were matching, so we thought that it would be cute if we all were matching. So Bella and Edward, do you two mind dressing up a like?"

"That's a wonderful idea Rose. I have no problem with it, if Bella doesn't."

"It's fine with me. What are you two going to be?" I asked, pointing to Rose and Em.

"Were both going to be cops." Rose and Emmett looked at each other with a look of excitement.

"Alice, do you know what you and Jasper are going as?" Rose asked not taking her eyes off of Emmett's.

"Yes, were going as a 'racer' it's like NASCAR you know." I giggled at the thought of what Jasper was going to wear.

"What about you two?" Rose asks impatiently, pointing at me.

"I've always wanted to be a nurse." I look towards Edward, and his eyes are as wide as a deer in the head lights. I could see more white in his eyes than color. I am shocked that he would be this surprised at what I would like to be for the holiday.

"We can look online tonight at your house okay?" He nods quickly, eagerly. I'm reeeallllyyyy excited now!

The rest of school goes by in a blur. Nothing happened, that made any significence in my day. The car ride to Edward's was the same as yesterday. The only difference was that I dropped my car off at home this time. But I guess that he lied about his parents wanting me to eat dinner with them again he just made an excuse for me to come over. His dumbass didn't figure out that I would have said yes if he just wanted me to come over and do some yard work.

We walked up into his room, side by side. I could feel his touch, although I was still wearing his jacket I could feel the electrical shocks in my body waving, and sending a sign to my brain to get as close as possible. We entered his room and I sat in the same place that I did yesterday. He drops his things on his bed and walks over to the computer in the corner by his bed. _I wonder why it's so close._ He motions his hands in a way that says 'come here.'

I sat at the corner of his bed, but he gets up so fast I'm confused in as where he is. He sits down right by me and points to the chair. I go into Google and type in "sexy costumes for Halloween"

"Would you mind being a doctor?" I asked, I don't want him to wear something that he doesn't want too.

"Bella, I'd wear anything you want me too." I continued the search and I find this one outfit that I liked.

"Oh Edward its perfect!" Edward jumps off of his spot on the bed to face the screen, but I cover my hand over the costume. His smile goes into a frown, he looks confused, sad, let down; poor baby.

"Why can't I see?" His voice is deep, but has a whiney yet baby tone to it.

"I want you to be surprised. Here, now look for yours." I click the red X button and open up a new internet page for him. He tells me to sit on his bed, and that 'I want you to be surprised.' So I sit with my head on my knees like a good little girl that I'll pretend to be until next Saturday.

Edward spent like 5 minutes on the computer until he said he found what he wanted. He shuts down the computer and takes a sit right next to me.

"I'm sorry." He sounds so sweet, like a little boy, he reminds me of the little boy that he use to be. He use to be so tiny, cute and innocent. Now he's sexy, smart, tall, built, and a sex machine. I want to be the one to tame the beast they call Edward Cullen. But I'm the type of girl Edward would steer clear from.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Last year, when you were dating James, I had no right to look at you and do the things I did. I just feel very protective of you. You were my best friend; I'd feel like it would be my fault if anything happened to you, if any one hurt you. We may have lost touch and stopped talking because I well, changed. But that didn't mean I didn't want to stop caring about you. I couldn't even if you hated me. James wasn't right for you, I wanted to tell you so fucking much, but I couldn't find it in me to have you be mad at me for telling you something. I was just a guy who never talked to you anymore. I should be sorry for many more things, but I'm just an asshole. I could never be happy with myself if you were unhappy." I was amazed; he seemed to have really thought all of this through. I would have never imagined that he would ever apologize for losing touch with me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him still caring for me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Don't you dare one more time call yourself an asshole. You are a lot of things, you're sweet, you're a prick on occasion, you're a gorgeous young man, you're all girls can ever talk about. But you're not an asshole and if I never hear you say that about you're self one more time, I'll u-uh I'll slap you! Ha-ha. Sorry, no I wouldn't slap you, but I yell at you again. But thank you." He opened his mouth to speak by I gently touched my index finger to his lips to shush him up. I'm not finished yet.

"You know, I would sit in my room, with my mom for hours in 6th grade and just cry about how I lost you; I had no male figure in my life. And I thought that I did something wrong. 7th grade was worse, I would cry every day about how all the girls were all over you, and how I wanted to be one of them but I couldn't because you didn't want me to. 8th grade came around and I started to realize how much of a different person you were. I don't know what happened, but you were a completely different man, it confused me as to how much someone could change. But I got over things."

We sat there for a really long time, staring into each other's eyes, reading what the other one was thinking and feeling. We use to tell each other everything. But we grew apart, we have to re grow and bloom into who we use to be.

"And I'm glad that we are talking again. I'm happier now. I was upset about the whole James thing. But in some way, you've helped me get over everything. I feel like we are getting back to how we use to be."

Edward leaned over and raps his arms around me. His body is cold just like how he appears to be. He tucks his head onto my shoulder, and I rap my little tiny arms around his big body. I rest my head on his shoulder. If I could choose one moment to live over and over again it would defiantly be this one.

"So am I Bella, I feel whole again. You make me feel happier than I have ever been. No matter what, please don't leave." As he spoke his words, I felt a single tear drop out of my dry eyes, and onto his sweater.

"I have nowhere to go Edward." I felt a few more tears drop out of my eyes, making them feel moist. He lets his grasp go and puts his forehead to mine.

Just fucking kidding! I would live this one moment over and over again.


	4. First Haloween together

**I DO NOT OWN THING TWLIGHT **

**EDWARD**

This past week has gone by so quickly; I spent every waking moment that I could with Bella. The more that I get to know her, the more that I fall more in love with the girl who is right inside this door. Bella, Rosalie and Alice are over working with Esme to get ready for Rose's party. This would be the first that I see Bella in her costume.

"Bro, you're whipped if you're going to wear that!" Jasper points to Emmett laughing. Emmett is wearing a fake cop jacket, opened up with no shirt on underneath and boxers with police badges on all over. He looks good for a guy but like Jasper said, definitely whipped.

"Shut the fuck up man! Look at you pansy ass!" Emmett screams trying to control his laughter. Jasper does not look as bad as Emmett. His flagged tight pants look too tight, and he is also shirtless. I guess for Alice anything with Jasper and his shirt off is heaven for her.

"Dude Ed. You are the only one who looks normal man! Lucky you got Bella." I am wearing a light blue lab coat and the loose doctor pants with no shirt on. Yes I must say, my body is pretty fucking hot. Jasper and Emmett exchange looks and nod and laugh. Probably laughing at the thought of how in love with the girl I am but I'm too scared to ask the girl out. Yeah, I'm a pussy.

"We are not dating." I stated simply while I crossed my arms and put them down. And look towards the door that I am awaiting for Bella to walk out of.

"You with you were. Hell bro, we wish you were too so you'd stop complaining about it all the damn time!" Emmett fist pounds Jasper as Jasper winced at how hard Emmett hit him, which was pretty fucking hard.

Esme walks out of the room, quickly shutting the door behind her hiding the unbelievably gorgeous girls behind the door.

"Gentlemen, meet your date for the night… Emmett." Esme moves her hands in a way that tells Emmett to walk forward. Esme opens the door slowly and Rosalie walks out slowly looking right into Emmett's eyes that are wondering elsewhere.

Rose looks beautiful. She is wearing a black shirt that ties right where a bra would claps in the front. Her boobs are sticking out enough to make Emmett drool. She has on boy shorts that have hand cuffs attached and a little cop hat. The whole costume exposes her stomach, and legs, and her ass.

Emmett after he is done checking her out takes her hand and they walk downstairs to where Carlisle is.

"Jasper, you lady waits." She moves her hand in the same way that she moved it for Emmett. Jasper goes wide eyed at the sight of Alice.

Alice looks cute and tiny in her NASCAR outfit. The top is a jacket that stops right bellow her breasts. On the left is black and checkered on the sleeve and the right side is yellow and checkered. Her shorts stop right bellow her ask same as the top. Once again exposing her boobs, stomach, legs and ass. Jazz, leads her downstairs with her in his arms.

"Edward, Bella is waiting." Esme smiles and nods. As I walk closer to the door Esme mouths "she's a lucky girl… she's the one Edward." I hug my mother, and try to stop tears from rolling down my cheeks. Yes, I look bad ass, but this mother fucker is a momma's boy.

Bella walks out and to say the least my jaw dropped. My mom cleared her thought and I closed it again. I look into Bella's eyes for a moment before looking at what she is wearing.

The top is like a bra but it has an inch going down of red, it's all red and has the hospital sign on each side of the tits with lines going up. A little white nurse's hat sits on top of her curled hair. A few stands of her hair is down while the red is a pony tail, she's wearing boy shorts that have the same pattern as the top that cut off right at her ass. Red heels that look like hell but are sexy, white fish nets that go up to her thighs and a hearing things that is dangling down her boobs. I can see them perfectly. Her cleavage cuts into a deep-v. If I catch Mike motherfucking Newton looking at her I will back hand him so fucking hard he will shit his pants!

"Bella you look amazing, I can't describe how gorgeous you look." I see her looking at what I was wearing her eyes skim down until it reaches my abs. If I were her I'd be staring too. There's a reason to stare, I'm rip, and my abs are not just a look once type of thing, its fucking double take.

I take Bella's hand and pull it up to my lips; I place a gentle kiss on the top of her hand for a few seconds and then combine our hands into one.

"Edward, you look… I don't know how to put it any different than this but, I'm the luckiest girl to be going with you." Our eyes lock onto each others. We may not be saying anything but so much is being said. I want to tell her now more than ever that I love her, and she will be forever _my_ girl. But knowing that I could be rejecting is just a fucking _chill the hell down Cullen._

Alice and Rosalie look at each other and nod as Bella and I walk into the kitchen.

"Lets go bitches!" Emmett screams, getting glares from Rosalie.

Rose, Alice and Bella already decorated the house earlier today. It's just about 7:30 so a half hour before people are supposed to show up. We walk in and turn up the music get ice boxes and drinks. And sit down and talk, we all took a shot before.

"Too being together, and having fun!" Alice sings in her sing song voice. Rosalie muttered something about Bella and me but I didn't hear everything.

**Bella**

"Too being together, and having fun!" Alice says, her voice is full of happiness. Rosalie muttered under her breath "and to Bella getting together with Edward." I hope he didn't hear that. But Emmett sure did. Looking right at me.

Alice and Jasper look so cute, and so do Rose and Em, and Edward and I just look, may I say amazing?

We heard the first knock on the door and about forty people walked in yelling and screaming like normal house parties. Everyone heads over to the drinks besides Mike fucking Newton.

"Bella you look _fiiinnneee_!" He disgusts me, he tries to pull off a 'gangsta' fine thing, but the bitch can't pull it off.

"Fuck off Newton." I said and walked off to go find Edward. Who was walking towards me and Mike already.

"Was he bothering you?" Edward asks, looking around the room for the little fuck face.

"No, he was just being a little fucker, that's all." Edward smiles and pulls my waist to his front side. I could feel his abs on my back.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks, whispering in my ear sending chills through my body. Does he have any idea what the hell he does to girls?

"Yes just after one more shot, care to come with?" I turn to face him and smile, licking my lips. I pull his hand and he follows.

After taking another shot Edward pulls me to the dance floor. Within like the two minutes we were in the kitchen at least twenty more people had come to the party.

The song changes, and was All Summer Long by Kid Rock.

"I love this song! Let's go _doctor_!" I winked and pulled him to the middle of the floor.

"Is this nurse naughty?" He asked winking back. I nodded and began to dance.

My back was on his abs, I could feel them rub against my bare back as we danced. I moved my ass along with the music as he held my waist, I bent forward a few times having my ass and his dick enjoy a few seconds rubbing against each other. I came back up and pulling my hand back to reach to his hair and rubbed and pulled around a few times while shaking my ass and rolling my upper body against his.

He pulled my hips farther into him as we danced along to the song, I could feel him harden under me, I was aching in places that only he could do to me. We continued to grind and towards the end of the song he moved his hands from my hips to my legs, he moved up and down and did little circles with my thumbs and them placed them on the perimeter of my va-jay-jay. The song ended but another came on.

We danced like this for at least five songs until there was no more room to dance so we walked outside to the pool, where only about four people where. All were couples.

It's beautiful outside. You can see the sunset perfectly. Down close to us is a dark shade of purple and it gets lighter as you look up until it goes to a beautiful midnight blue there are splotches of pink among them. The moon is full, shinning the way to the chairs by the lake in Rose's backyard.

Edward has his hand in mine. He is a little cold, making my warm body feel a perfect temperature. _Damn, everything is just perfect, perfect, and perfect! _Edward sat down on the chair closest to the lake; I was making my way over to the other chair when he pulled my hand. He jesters his hand and tells me to 'plot a spot' on his lap.

I sat with my back on the left arm of the chair swinging my legs over the right leg leaving my ass only touching him. Edward pulls his hand out of mind and his left arm swigs around my back and the other rests on my legs.

The touch of him leaves me speechless. We started talking about being around each other as much as we could these past three weeks, getting closer and closer with every word. He's beginning to be my best guy friend. I always wanted to be as close as me and him use too and now that we are getting there I fall more in love with him with every touch. And now sitting here, I have never wanted anything more than for him to be _mine_.

I leaned my head into his body so that we are cuddling. I fit _perfectly_ in his body, it was made for me. There is no doubt in my mind that Edward is the one for me, my soul mate. I look up into his eyes as he looks into mine, there is intamite moment between us. We sat like this for five minutes, looking into each other's eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I started Playing with his hair with my left hand and stroking his cheek with my right. I leaned in and kissed his forehead ever so lightly, and continued stroking his cheek and moved to tickling his neck.

When I started tickling his neck, he moaned. _Did he just have to fucking moan? Now I'm alllllll wet!_ But despite what happened I didn't stop that's until Jessica Stanley had to walk up to us.

"God Bella, you think if you chill around Edward for a few weeks he's all yours. Well reality check _bitch_ he will never be yours!" I can't help but want to slap the bitch, when she is all up in my fucking face. I was about to move but Edward held me in place.

"Jessica, I will _never_ have _anything_ to do with you _ever_ again. Now get the fuck away from Bella. And get the hell over yourself. Go fuck Mike Newton; the boy could use someone who's loose!" Edward says calmly but cold, Jessica groaned and stomped away like a little fucking girl.

I went back to playing with his hair; _oh how I love his sexy messed up hair._

"Edward, you didn't have to do that." I was back to leaning on his body, both of us looking at the lake.

"I hear what she says to you, I'm fucking tired of the fucking slut, and she needs to back the fuck off, if I could hit a girl, I would hit her in a motherfucking heart beat Bella." I love it when he gets all protective. He's always been this way about people being rude to be even in elementary school.

"I handle it well, but I wish she'd just leave you and me alone. I don't like people getting in our business." I snuggled my head in deeper into his chest. He moved his hand that was around my back and started playing with my hair.

"You do handle it very well. She will never back off, she wants me too badly." And with those words I want to puke.

"Doesn't everyone?" I could feel myself getting angry at the thought of girls touching him, of him being _inside_ another girl ugh ew.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't let any of them. I've changed Bella, I don't just play around. I'm uh waiting." But with those words I could feel myself calming down. I don't know who he is talking about, I don't want to know.

"Why would you be waiting Edward, you could walk up to any of these girls at this party and they would hop your shit in second."

"That's not what I want. I don't want a quickie, I want something, and I want to _feel_ something. I don't want to fuck fuck someone to just fuck them. I want to _love_ that girl." He moved his hands from my hair to stroking my cheek. I leaned back and closed my eyes, hoping, praying that Edward would show some sign of me maybe just maybe have a flipping' chance with him.

"Is that girl that you're waiting for, is she at this party?" He could probably hear the hint of hope in my voice.

**Edward**

Having Bella, on my lap, any fucking contact in general feelings fantastic. They say if you're in love and a sign of it is having those electric shocks in your body. Yeah well now I'm having fucking waves of it.

This whole conversation with Bella, I have been wanting to so fucking much too just tells her everything. I heard the anger in her voice during some parts, and I heard the hope when she asked her last question.

"Is that girl that you're waiting for, is she at this party?" _Uh yes, she's on my god damn lap right now!_ Of course I cannot tell her that, but I can't tell her no, I'd be lying.

"Yes." I continued stroking her cheek, just because it felt so fucking good when she was doing it to me, so I'm well I guess you could say returning the favor. Although my favorite was when she was tugging at my hair, yes that's my biggest turn on. But still only Bella could have this effect on me.

I heard footsteps behind me; I knew the douche that they were from before I saw him.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" Mike asks. I felt anger boiling up inside of me, reaching to the top I wanted to explode.

_My fucking girl Newton._

"Can't you tell that I'm busy?" And this is another reason why I love her, she knows douches like Mike. She moves her hand in way telling him to fuck off.

_My girl._

Mike was walking away but talked a little too loud.

"Lucky fucking bastard of an ass Cullen."

"Shut the fuck up Mike and realize that I am not interested in you and never fucking will be!" Bella says, hearing what the dick head said too.

_All mine._

"Bella?" I asked, my mom before this when she told me that Bella was the one was obviously saying that she had talked to Bella about me. _Yeah she didn't say it, it was just fucking implied._

"Yes?" Her voice is sweet; I want to taste how sweet the girl really is.

"What did you and my mom talk about today while you were getting ready?" I could see her blush in the dark, as red as a god damn tomato.

"Oh, uh nothing Edward, just school stuff."

"Okay." I didn't want to push her into telling me what they talked about I know that Esme will tell me.

"What time is it?" Bella asked while turning her head too look at me. I looked down and for the first time in a while tonight, I realized just how fucking hot Bella's tits are. I just wanted to lick them. All over, and not stop until she came.

"It's just after two." What the fuck! Bella and I have been sitting like this for two hours! I guess time goes by fast when you're with the person that you are in love with.

"Fuck! Could you possibly take me home? I told Renee that I'd be home at 2." I nod and picked Bella up like a baby before gently setting her down.

We told Rose and Alice that we had to go, and Alice whispered something into Bella's ear that made her blush once again. God she is so fucking cute! We got into the car and drove to Bella's house. When I remembered what Esme told me the day before the party. "Edward, you do whatever it takes for you to tell Bella that you love her. Do everything that you can to get as close as you possibly can and go for it!" I texted my mom right then.

_Can Bella stay the night, it's late and Renee is probably sleeping, she can stay in the guest bed room." _–Edward

_If it is okay with her mother then yes. Did you kiss her yet? _–Esme

_No, I don't want to rush things mom. She may not even like me. _–Edward

_You are so fucking blind son. I'll hopefully see you two later. Be safe. _–Esme

_Huh? I will be._ –Edward

"Bella, it's really late, my mom said you can sleep in the guest room if you'd like."

"Yes, I'll ask hold on." Bella took out her phone and texting Renee, I could see a smile coming up to her ears. _Diiiiinnnngggg!_

"She said yes." I turned around and drove to my house, with _my _girl.

The car ride was spent looking at each other. Yeah I know that this shit is bad to not look at the road but I'm a good driver. We pulled up in the drive way and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Pounding and pounding until I could hear it coming out of my body. Bella has been here before but never has she stayed the night.

"Mom we are here." We walked in, with no sign of Jasper or Emmett, they are probably staying the night at Rose's together it's good to know that my girl is already close with my mom.

"I'm great, and how are you? Sorry for barging in, I don't mean to intrude on you guys." Bella looks at me smiling, her smile is a sight to see, and her pearly whites sparkle and are a comforting smile, never forced.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Don't worry about it, you're welcome anytime, we miss you around here Bella." They hugged again and giggled for a while.

"Uh mom, I'm going to show Bella the guest room and I'll see you in the morning." I nodded at my mom, and she gave me a stern looking probably meaning to not pull any funny business.

"Here's your room you know where mine is if you need anything you can get me." Bella dropped her purse and sat on the bed, she was about to change but I ran to my room and sweats and a t-shirt handing them to her.

"Thank you, uh this is really weird to ask, but could you just lay here until I fall asleep and kind of tuck me in?" She looked down at her feet and was rocking back and forth. _Yes Bella, I could jump at any type of chance to be with you. I love you! _

"Of course I will, you can change and I'll go change, I'll be back in like 5 minutes." She got off the bed and grabbed the clothes that I left. And I ran like a little kid to my room.

**Bella**

When Edward said yes to tucking me in I was so fucking happy I could have pissed my pants! It was really embarrassing but he said _yes_! When I told my mom about everything she basically told me to do anything and everything that I could to get Edward to be mine! I plan on doing so, she about screamed through the text that she sent me when I asked her if I could stay the night.

I grabbed the clothes that Edward left and changed. I took off my bra tossing it to the floor by the bed and but on the large t-shirt. I slid off my boy shorts and left my thong on and sat on the top of the covers. Edward walked into the room in sweats with no shirt on. I wanted to jump across the damn bed like a cougar and start licking his abs up and down until I couldn't lick anymore.

"No sweats?" He asked looking at what I was wearing, staring at my tits.

"I get really hot in bed." After I said it I realized what I just did. He began to laugh and so did I. Telling him that I was hot in bed was funny, but hopefully true. If I was in bed with him, it would be more than hot.

I got into the bed and lay on my back tilting my head to where Edward got in. He seems too lovely and graceful, I wanted more than anything to be with him for him to be _mine._ Tonight was the most amount of contact that him and I have had. I loved every single moment of it.

"Thank you for tonight; I had an amazing time with you." He laid down in the same way that I was and took a strand of my hair and started twirling it. I rubbed my index finger up and down his forearm.

"Bella, I had an amazing time too. I enjoy being with you." I could tell he was thinking hard about something by the stress that he showed in his forehead. I moved over on my right side and faced him.

"Is something wrong?" Anyone would be able to tell that my voice was full of worry.

"No nothing is wrong, nothing could be wrong with you." At the moment I started placing things around in my head… _"Is the girl you're waiting for at the party?" I asked "Yes."… "I feel very protective over you."… How he got mad about Jessica, asking me over all the time. Asking me to stay the night, not wanting a 'quickie' and the Mike Newton thing, letting me wear his jacket the only girl to wear his god damn fucking jacket! Esme asking me questions about who I like and asking questions about Edward and I. Am I the girl that he was waiting for?_

"You know you can tell me anything right?" _Tell me now please!_

"Yes, I know. I'm not always good with my words."

He got up and hovered over me, my breathing hitched; uneven breathes made it hard to concentrate, he made it hard to concentrate. I moved up just a little as our noses touched sparks flew my body, he moved his head down just a little, and our lips touched. _Holy fucking fuck shit! _I kissed back, and changed my position so I could wrap my arms around his neck.

I've wanted to kiss him so badly for the longest time; I have loved him for the longest time. And now I am where I never thought I would be. We just did little kisses for a few minutes no tongue. At the end of the kiss he moved up and kissed my forehead lightly but in the most passionate way. I leaned back in and gave him one last kiss. _Leave them wanting more. _

I lay back down and so did Edward. I moved my head to go under his chest, and rapped my left leg around his and fell asleep to Edward kissing the top of my head and playing with my hair. _Edward Anthony Cullen will be mine. My soul mate, he is my everything._

I woke up with Edward and me both on our side and his arms wrapped around me my hands were cuddled around myself.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward's voice sung a deep gorgeous song that made me melt inside.

"You stayed with me?" I would have thought that he would not have fallen asleep with me, but he did. Then last night I thought about everything that had happened. _Esme, on Edward's lap, kissing._

"I thought it would be nice to wake up to the guy who kissed you. It would have been rude of me to leave." He leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I tilted my head up and kiss his cheek lightly, going back into his embrace.

"What time is it?"

"It's 11."

I started to get up and slid my bra back on.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded, and he grabbed my hand and took my downstairs where Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle sat.

"Good morning." I said in a raspy tone, like a normal person would after waking up. I ran my fingers through my hair and put it up in a pony tail. Edward looked a little disappointed so I put it back down. The smile returned on his face.

"Morning Bella," They all said in unison. My eye brows snitched down in confusion looking at Edward and he shrugged.

"Fine I'll ask! Bro did you kiss her yet?" Emmett yelled. My jaw dropped, did his whole fucking family know about this? I turned to look at Edward who looked embarrassed. So I decided to be a little uh how would you say, risky. And I walked over to him and got on my tippy toes and kissed him.

He moved his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and sucked on his bottom lip while he worked on my top.

"It's about fucking time Edward manned the hell up, you're a Cullen, Cullen's don't wait this damn long man!" Carlisle said while walking over to Edward and me and patting his back. It was nice to Edward be congratulated for kissing _me._

"Oh my gosh! Bella we are so happy for you, _yaaaayyyyy!_" Alice screeched in her song voice running over to hug me. Jasper and Emmett did the same for him. Rose ran over and pulled me over to Esme and I gave them all the 'details' on what happened last night. It was a room filled with 'awe's,' 'ohs,' and 'yays' but when they asked what we were now I didn't know what to say.

"Are you dating yet?" Alice asked. I looked around the room not knowing what I should say to her.

"We haven't talked about it; we just woke up and came down here to eat before we got ambushed." I giggled and so did they.

"Sorry, we were just a little excited. I heard Jessica walked away crying. What did you say to her?" Rose asked.

"She came over to us and was bitching at me for being with Edward; you know because we well you know. And I was finished telling to her fuck off when she said something and then Edward set her straight." That was really all that had happened. Without all of the words though.

"Good, the girl has been all over my son sense freshmen year!" Esme high fived me and we all laughed again. Edward walked in right after and took my hand and led me back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, they are just a little excited." Why is he apologizing?

"Edward it is fine, I love your family." I sat down on the bar stool and leaned over while he got us fruit loops.

"That's good, because they love you too. Especially Emmett and Esme." I smiled, and he kissed my forehead. _Thank you lord for no zits._

"Edward can we talk about… me and you?" I thought about saying _us_, but I didn't know if it was too soon.

"You mean _us_. And, I know it is Sunday and everything, but I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to go on a date? After school?' I felt my heart drop out of my chest, I wanted to kiss him so much right then but my smile was so damn big I couldn't think right. And I just nodded quickly like a dumb ass.

We ate and talked shit about Mike and Jessica and then we cleaned up, got dressed and he took me home. I was still wearing his shirt; I'll give it to him tomorrow on our fucking date!

"How was it, are you dating? Did you kiss?" Renee would of course ask all these questions at once!

"It was amazing, and he asked me out on a date for tomorrow, and yes we kissed! Mom it was so amazing, you were right, good things are worth waiting for. I'm so fucking glad you told me Edward would come along!" My mom jumped over the chair and hugged me. I felt a tear drop land on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you found him so soon Bella. Don't let him go, knock another bitch out if you need too." I laughed and kissed her on her cheek and went upstairs and called Alice and Alice called Rose. Loudest fucking three way call ever!

"Is he a good kisser?" Alice asked.

"Did he use tongue?" Rose yelled.

"Does he taste good?" They both asked and laughed.

"He was really good, and no, and yes. I felt so much energy from the kiss. And seriously, he is the one for me, I thought I was in love with him before, but I am seriously uncontionally, not words can explain, utterly in love with him!" Squeals filled my ears; I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"That's how I feel about Emmett, from the moment that I met him; I knew he was the one for me. And once he was inside of me I knew he was my soul." That's so fucking cute.

"Same here bitches! That's why I was going to dump Seth's ass right when I saw Jazz, but Seth beat me to it. Ha-ha!"

"Hey, I'm going to go take a shower I'll see y'all tomorrow, love ya!" I said and clicked the end button.

I was stripped out of my clothes, and about to get in the shower when my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hey love. I'm picking you up every day now on okay?"

"Good, because I don't want the slut all over you before I am."

"Well then good that I'm taking you; I can't get tired of you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh Edward, I'm wearing you jacket tomorrow. Bye!" I put my phone down on the counter and smiled my way to the shower.


	5. First date

**Give it up for the two love birds growing a pair!**

**Sadly, I do not own Twilight****. **

**Bella**

_He picked me up in his arms like a baby and carried me to the sand and gently set me down taking a spot by me. His face was just inches away from mine. His beautiful face, his lips, he is mine. He lips brushed against mine for a brief second and pulled away until I grabbed his soft face in my hands and pulled him back to meet my lips once again. My breathing hitched, as he moved his hands to my lower back to pull me closer to him, I tugged at his hair as he moaned a few times. He pulled away from the kiss and he spoke, his voice was breath taking, but the silence was deafening. "Bella, I…"_

I woke up in the morning refreshed. I didn't know what Edward was going to say at the end but I had hoped that he would say 'I love you' _yeah Bella keep on fucking dreaming, that won't happen any time soon._ Out of all the dreams that I have had for Edward for the last few months, this is by far the best.

I walked to the bathroom, stumbling a few times, I grabbed the door knob and went straight to the tooth brush, and I brushed my teeth for a few minutes, and then washed my face. As the beads in the face wash broke on my face, I guess you could say "Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy." If only that's how he feels in the morning. After, I went straight to work on my hair.

"Straight or curly mom?" I yelled, I always go to her when I need help on something.

"Straight, you curl it a lot lately." She yelled right back. _And that would be because I like how Edwards hands pull on them. _But I won't tell my mom that... yet.

It took all of like five minutes to straighten it and part my hair to the left; I tucked my bangs under my ear and went to the closet. Oh fuck, I told Edward I would wear his jacket. I grabbed his jacket off of the hanger and set it on my bed. I used my left hand and pulled up the blinds, and it was raining of fucking course, I do live in Forks I should be use to it by now. I pulled a pair of dark blue holey skinny jeans out and a long sleeve black shirt. I got dressed and look at my boots.

"Heeled or flat boots?" I yelled back to my mom again.

"Heeled, they're sexier!" Ha-ha I guess so.

I pulled the boots on and popped in a piece of gum. Practice safe kissing right? Yeah, what the fuck ever.

_Bang bang bang, _his knocks were soft but still loud enough to be heard. "I got it! Bye mom, Love you." I yelled and opened the door to see _my_ man. I looked into his eyes with the goofiest smile on, and he looked down and saw the jacket and smiled to his god damn ears, he put my hand in his. He kept it this way during the whole car ride. Another thing that I love about Edward is that he and I could have no speaking going on what-so-ever but it would still not be awkward.

We pulled up to the parking lot right by Emmett's car, and Rose's was by his, followed by Alice's on the other side. They were all gathered around Emmett's car. Edward and I have been at school 'together' but not 'together together' this will be a whole different type of glares.

He helped me out of the car and I almost fell, stupid fucking heeled shoes. But he caught me, like he always does, if it was not for him, I'd have cuts and bruises all over my body! We held hands once again, and walked over to our best friends.

"There's the happy couple!" Jasper yelled,

"Yeah, were pretty fucking happy." Edward said as he cupped my face and kissed me, with more passion that he should have for having half of Forks High watching. His lips on mine were like fire and ice, his lips were so cold, and mine were so warm, they evened each other out, to a perfect temperature.

"Yup, pretty fucking happy." I said once the kiss has ended. Rose turned towards Emmett and kissed his cheek and he whispered 'I love you' and kissed her, well not only kissed her, he basically tongue fucked her.

"And, with Jazzy, I'm fucking happy." Alice sung, and she turned to Jasper and licked his cheek. He giggled, yeah that's right; the man fucking giggled. And they kissed each other, a kiss similar to the one that Edward and I had just enjoyed.

"Hey, hey, hey, I have an idea! We should all come over to my house so we can hang out! We haven't hung out as a group yet!" Rose yelled. The idea is pretty good. Rose's house causes crazy shit. I'm pretty excited.

"Oh. My. Goodness, that's a great idea!" Alice said and she jumped over to her and hugged her, and then ran to me, and kissed my cheek and I kissed hers back.

"Just as look as there is alcohol I'm in baby!" Emmett said and slapped her ass. I'm guessing that she doesn't like that much by how hard she grabbed his balls. Ha-ha, seeing Emmett squeal was pretty funny. Alice grabbed Jasper and they ran off somewhere. Edward took my hand and we walked slowly closer to the school. Looking at each other the whole time. As we were about half way there, I noticed the stares from the other students.

He took my hips and pulled me in front of him, we walked like this until we reached the school. We stopped by my locker which just so happens to be by Jessica's. I opened my locker and grabbed my bag, and slammed it shut glaring at the hoe right in front of me. Edward kissed me just like he did in the parking lot, taking my breath away like he did in the dream she groaned very loudly, if I were her it would be fucking embarrassing. _ hhhhhmmmmmmmm,_ yeah and it was long as hell too.

"Shut up Jessica." I said as I took Edward's hand and we walked to my class.

Honestly if I could choose I'd have Bio the whole day, because I'd be with Edward even longer. Class goes by slowly, and I ache for Edwards touch, I'm addicted. But once second period passed, Bio was next. Edward met me at the door like he always does and we walk and talk until we reach Mr. Banner's room.

We held hands the whole way, being as close to each other as we could. I could feel him brush up against my body as we walked, the shape of our body's made it like two puzzle pieces and when together, they fit… perfectly.

We walked in, and with Edward and me dating for a few days the stares get more and more frequent, you would think that people would get use to it, but they don't. It's really irritating. But, I'm glad that bitches know to back the fuck off _my _man.

As we took our seats, we still interlocked our hands until the table, until we had to get our books out. Our seats were as close to each others as possible, and he seemed to tense up for some odd reason, so I put my left hand on his right knee and rub soft circles, he sighed, and sat back in his seat. He looked into my eyes, he look really happy; I smiled hugely like a dumb ass, just because he does this to me.

Mr. Banner started talking about stupid shit, and I heard paper being pulled out of its binding, and besides the sound of Mr. Banner talking, all I heard was the noise of pencil being scratched onto paper, and soon the sound of the paper being slid towards me. Edward beautifully wrote.

_I'm nerves about our date, but I know you'll have fun. You look beautiful today Bella. _–Edward

_I'm excited; I've always dreamed about going on a date with you, it'll be perfect. And you Edward look simply divine. _–Me

_Dreamed huh? Care to elaborate on that Ms. Swan? _–Edward

Damn, I remember me and him talked about how we have liked each other for a long time, but never have I told him that I have dreamed about him.

_I already told you Cullen. You know that I've liked you for years, what makes you think I've never had a dream about you? I'm sure you've had one about me? Care to elaborate on that? _

_Truthfully, I have had dreams about you Bella; each one get's more enjoyable. I'd like to know full details. Don't leave out the good shit. _–Edward

_Well, I do dream about you, but not about dating you. I've always wanted to be where you and I are now sense kindergarten. And here we are, talking about my dreams; when in truth, you should be confessing yours to me, you're the guy in the relationship shouldn't you be calling the shots, making the first move?_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, you and I will get so much farther; we have years and years to be together. I won't be able to tell you all of my dreams in that amount of time. And if I remember, I kissed you; I did make the first move. _–Edward

_No need for the smart ass C. _

_C? I like that. _–Edward

_Good, get use to it, it stands for Cullen, cutie, coward, cow, condescending, Cullen._

_Harsh words from S. The first two sound right, on and the last. _–Edward

_Damn, the middle ones are fake; they just started with a C. And S? What's that mean?_

_Sawn, sexy, super, spectacular, sex-appeal, Swan. All of those seem accurate to me. _–Edward

_If you're last name started with an S. You'd be all that and __more._

_Keep on kissing my ass S. I could get use to that. _–Edward

_I like to kiss something else C. I hope you can get use to that._

_Hey, S! We are in class, tone down the turn on's. _-Edward

_I changed what C means. It means Cullen, cute, creative, cook, crazy cute, Cullen._

_I can't cook though S. _–Edward

_Then I'll teach you, this weekend, at my house?_

_I'll see you then super sexy, spectacular, sex-appeal, Swan. _–Edward

_And you'll see me tonight!_

_Yes, I will! _–Edward

He put his hand on my knee, and we looked into each other's eyes for the rest of class.

"Bella, look at me!" Rose yelled, for like the fourth time. Edward and I would not let go of each other's gaze.

"Yes?" I asked, finally looking at her.

"We are all going to my house on Saturday, and hanging out as a group! Edward, you better fucking be there you hear me ya dip?" She said fiercely as always.

"I'll be there, and so will C." I said as everyone's eyes showed confusion besides Edward's and mine.

"C?" They all asked at the same time.

"Yes, C. C for Cullen and…" Mike Newton tapped me on the shoulder.

"What now?" I asked, Edward was already facing him by the time that I turned around. He look aggregated, I'm pretty sure that if he could he would jump on him as if he was some ware wolf, but he doesn't like ware wolfs, he says they smell like wet dog and some other shit.

"I was just confirming you dating _him._" He growled his name, and I could hear Edward getting ready to scoot out of his chair and probably pumble Mike's ass. But I pulled Edward too me and kissed him quickly, but still feeling the shock waves through my body.

"His name is _Edward_, and if you don't treat him with respect, I will on my own slap you harder than I did to Jessica, now leave me alone or you'll have people hunting you the hell down." I said and got up quickly and walked to the other side of Edward, running into Newton's shoulder pushing him away, and I sat on Edward's lap, just like how we were at the Halloween party.

**Edward**

Bella handles things with people like Mike and Jessica very well. She uses words first and then intimidates them with action after. It's fucking hot! I can't help but thinking of Bella in a kitchen, it would be adorable. And for Rose's house this weekend, from what Emmett told me, crazy shit happens at Rose's house.

I picked Bella up after she had gym and drove her to my house and we talked, she begged countless times for me to tell her where I am taking her, but I won't. I want it to be a surprise. I just need sunrise to fall.

Around 6:30 pm the sunrise was showing, it was beautiful, purple, pink, red and orange filled the sky. I grabbed Bella, and we walked to the car. It was silent, but I had a stupid fucking smirk on my face the whole damn time. As we pulled up to an Italian place that I remember but don't know the name of, Esme chose it. I ran out and grabbed the food that I had ordered earlier.

I got back in the car and she was about to talk, but I moved my index finger to her lips, and she kissed them and giggled. _I love her giggles._

As I pulled up to the school her jaw dropped. Forks Elementary, the place that I first met Bella. I had Esme come and set everything up with blankets and candles after school. A long black blanket covered the ground under the monkey bars. I met Bella on the monkey bars, she said she could skip one and I told her to prove it. Sense then we were best friends. The scent of vanilla filled the air, her jaw was still dropped, but she was _mine_, it was still cute. We sat right in front of each other and looked around.

"Edward, this is, perfect, I would have never thought. This was where we first met, right there." Bella pointed to the right platform.

"And you kissed me right over there." I pointed towards the field, by the soccer goal.

"And you kissed me back, I've lo-liked you ever sense." She looked embarrassed. So I told her I got her favorite and she shot up in squeals!

"You remember? C, that's so sweet!" She leaned over and kissed my nose. That one little peck filled me up with joy, I swear for the rest of my motherfucking life.

"Of course I remember. I remember every single waking moment about you S. I'll never forget anything." It's moments like these that you realize that your words are the truth. That all the fucked up shit that you have down, or saw means nothing, but this moment right here means everything. And you want nothing more than to be with the person that is in front of you right now.

"Edward, I can't even explain." I looked up into her eyes; she's been through so much with guys this past year. And I am glad that I can put a smile on her face, a smile she's needed. I'm what she needed. She's what I _need._

I look her body and guided her down with me. Our backs lay down on the cotton black, the bark chips are softly poking our backs, the sky is filled with stars that light up the moon lit sky, the blackness is forgotten, the stars are nothing but dots, all when Bella lays her head on my chest.

We looked up in the sky for hours, didn't say a word, just lay there, her head didn't move, our breathing was matched. I listened closely to the beat of our hearts mashed into one. _Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_.

Right now, this very moment is perfect. Everything about it is so perfect. I just about blurt out "Bella, I love you." When she shifts her head to look at me for the first time in hours. She places a soft kiss on my left cheek, and she nozzles her head closer to mine. I take my fingers and rub her neck, and kiss the top of her head every now and then. She moaned a few times. Being a man, it just about makes me get up and go take care of business but I don't want to ruin this for Bella… for me… for _us._

"Don't leave me." She said. Just as she says is, I could feel tears form in my eyes. Yes, I know I'm a little fucking baby. Kill me bitch.

"Bella, I couldn't leave you if my life depended on it." I've just got her back. She is not going anywhere.

"I don't think I'd be able to be stable if you left me again." Again, I've already left her once.

"I've been without for so long. I don't know how I did it. Now that I have you, I am keeping you with all of my heart. Isabella Marie Swan your _mine…forever." _I felt a tear drop on my shirt, I used my thumb to wipe it away, I could've cried more than ever now, but I'll save the tears for some other time.

I felt tiny drops of rain land on my head; Bella was already up by now. I looked down at my watch it said 10: 47 pm. We gathered all of the blankets, and food candles, everything, and walked to the car. We held hands like we always do and when I dropped her off she could see the sadness in my eyes. I hate saying goodbye to her. I leaned across the seat and rubbed her cheek with my hand I kissed her cheek and then her lips, every kiss feels just like the first.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams Bella." She kissed my cheek one last time, and got out of the car; she waved from her window up stairs and blew me a kiss. I took it and put it in my pocket. _I'll keep it forever._

_She's._

_Mine._

_Forever._


	6. First night all together

**I don't own Twilight****. But GO S.M!**

**Damn dino-computer stopped working too. **

**Thankfully, getting some tech-guy to figure this shit out for me. Soon, I'm still waiting **

**Yes, I know last chapter was really short, and this one may or may not be the same. I don't know yet. But it probably will be, if so I'll put Rosalie's house into two parts.**

**Anyways, back to the story! :D**

**Bella**

Every moment that I spend with Edward is better. I can't get enough of him. His everything is my drug, my own kind.

As Saturday approaches, I can't help but feel nerves. It's about mid November, and I've been to Rosalie's house countless times. All of them involving alcohol, laughing, kissing (lots of it) and occasionally porn. Most of it, we have been too hammered to remember anything that had happened.

It's not that I am nerves about drinking in front of him, but he's never seen me drunk, nor have we done much besides kiss. I'm pretty fucking sure we have only made out once. _Yeah, we take things reeeal, slow._

I drinked endless amounts of water this morning. Rose said to be at her house at 6:00 pm. I drank about six bottles by 2:00. And from 2:00 to 4:45 I drank three more. Yes, that's nine bottles of water, I'm crazy! But water always seems to calm my nerves. And of course by 5:00 I pissed out _all _of that water. Talk about fucking Nigeria Falls!

I'm not wearing anything particularly cute. I have my hair in a very high messy bun, I'm wearing pajama shorts, they are silky and white, and I'm wearing a tight white tank top, I look like a sexy hot mess if I may say so myself.

I always go to Rose's house in my pajamas, we never go out, we just like I said, drink, laugh, kiss, porn, the usual night at her house. But unlike those nights, Emmett, Jasper and Edward are going to be there.

By the time that 5: 50 pm rolled around I left the house in a hurry, with my shit packed in a pink duffel bag, teeth are freshly brushed, cell phone in hand, and chap stick is applied.

I get to Rose's house right at six, and Alice comes in about two minutes after I do.

"Is Bella Swan nerves?" Alice asked, giggling, as she changed her position on Rosalie's bed from lying on her stomach to criss cross.

"Just a tinny tinny bit!" I said as I looked towards the door of Rose's bed room, she comes in with a clear glass of Vodka, and three shot glasses, she fills them up carefully, and hands us each one.

"To use, for another night of partying!" Rose says smiling like there's no tomorrow. We all hold hands in a triangle and take the shot at the same time, there's a little burn, but it feels good. My nerves start to settle a little bit more.

"I'm so excited to get everyone together! Jazzy always tells me how he wants to get to know you more!" Alice sings, a little bit higher than her usual tone.

"God, Emmett's been so fucking syked for tonight." Rose says, looking towards me without changing her position.

"Edwards talked about it too. I don't think he'll ever admit it, but I think he's more nerves than I am, although I don't know why."

"Maybe it's the fact that you two have only gone out with just the two of you, me and Emmett have gone out with Ally and Jasper once."

"Your right. Hey, one more shot before the boys get here?" By the time that I asked this, Rose was already getting the glasses ready. We took them again, getting looser and calmer by the sip. We did two more, and by then we were laughing it up about stupid shit.

"…and then, Emmett fell!" The picture of Emmett falling, is just fucking hilarious. We crack up to the point where I feel like I was going to get a six pack right then and there. Alice almost pissed her pants, and Rose was cringing in pain. The door rings and we know that it's the boys.

"Come… in!" Rose barley makes out, between breaths and laughing so much.

"Don't tell me the party already started?" Emmett says as he takes Rose into his arms swinging her around and the setting her back down and the ground on his lap.

"We only had one or two shots!" Alice says, without singing. Her voice when she's drunk is not as pixie as it would be sober.

"Looks like you had a few more than a one or two!" Edward says as he makes his way over to me. He comes up behind me pulling me back, as we lay down with my head on his chest and my left leg over his legs. Jasper goes to Alice putting her in his lap.

**Edward**

"We found out that Bella here is a light weight!"

"I aaammmm!" Bella says as I giggled my way closer to her.

"How much did ya give the little girl?" Emmett asked.

"We all took 4 shots." Rose, can drink and cuss like a sailor. As well as Alice.

"Pass that shit over here Rosie!" Emmett says as he bites Rosalie's ear.

Emmett fills up the three shot glasses and we all take two. If I was nerves before, I'm not anymore.

"You Mr. are looking awfully sexy!" Bella giggles while poking me in the nose. I can't help but smile at everything that she does! I take the finger that she used to poke me with and I kiss it gently. I swear her whole fucking face lights up!

"How about we get started! Truth or Dare?" Rose asks, we all nod while Bella hops up and down.

"Mmmmmeeeee furst!" Bella yells!

"Emmieee, you go put mustard on your abs and Rosssieee girl can lick it aaalllll off!"

"Jasper come on!" Alice says as she comes over to the bed by Bella and I. It takes Emmett all of thirty seconds to run to the kitchen and put mustard on his self. As he walks back in the room Rose's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Don't fall and don't get anything on any of my shit, or you're going to be naked in the middle of street for the rest of the fucking night!" Rose says sternly.

Emmett lays down, and Rose smiles as she licks every single bit of mustard off, I wish this was our dare, Bella licking fucking anything is a instant hard-on. Once they were done, Emmett kisses Rose quickly before saying what he wants.

"Hey, drunks fill your mouth up with whip cream and the boyfriend over there and clean ya all up!" Little fucker knows that we have not made out very much. She runs over to the kitchen, and happily comes back into the room and with all that whip cream in her mouth can still smile.

She sits right in front of me, and I give a look over to Emmett, glaring at him, he knows he's a little mother fucking dick. I lean over and lick the very out skirts of the wimp cream lining her lips. She didn't put much in there which is good. But once I was finished, Bella grabs my head and we kiss, fucking best kiss of my life. He tongue massages mine, gently while she tugs at my hair; I pull her closer to my body so that she is now straddling my waist. Just as she put her tiny little hands on my chest Jasper ruins the moment.

"Mhhmmm." He clears his voice. Bella kisses my lips quickly again, smiling like a little school girl who just fucked the hot teacher.

"Oh, Eddie can go!" She says as she winks at me. I wink back, pulling her closer to me again, as her touch hits me, I shiver, the shocks that I get make me jump, I don't think I'll ever get use to this.

"Fine then. Uh Jasper, go to the old bitch across the street, be in your boxers do something to get inside, and then give her a lap dance." Everyone laughs and Bella points, while he mutters something that I didn't hear, probably "fucking dick" lots of that being tossed around.

We follow Jasper around to the front as he strips down. "Take it off baby!" Alice screams. He runs over to the lady across the streets house and rings the door bell. When she opens up, her eyes are shining, her jaw is shut. And the dumbass over there specks a little louder than he should. Thinking she is losing her hearing.

"My friends left me; may I please come in and use your phone to call my mom?" He asks, trying to sound young.

"Young man, where are your clothes?" She asks, her hands are shaking, but she's staring at his abs. She must be like 65.

"I got mugged." Holy fucking shit. We all laugh Bella is hunched over in the dirt still trying to hide, she looks like she had to stop drop and fucking roll! She opens the door just a little bit. He goes to the front and goes to the phone where she said the phone is. When he comes back the old bitch is in a rocking chair knitting.

Jasper walks over to her, leaning back, adding a little 'swag' to his stance.

"Sir, what do you think you are doing?"

"Don't act like you don't like it… baby!" By now we have all ran up the front of the house, and have our ears to the house so we can barely make out what we are saying. Her goes up to her, and he shakes his ass around her face, and down on her legs, her pink night gown is moved up to her hips, she has her hands on his back, probably trying to push him off of her old ass.

"Get off of me, I'll call the cops!" She screams as she hits his back, you can tell that she is trying not to laugh, while Jasper is cracking up a storm!

"One more shake miss!" He shakes his ass so close to her face, and he runs out the door. He runs back to the house, and the old lady just sits in her chair, we run across the street as fast as we can, but Bella falls, so I take her into my arms and run back to the house. She has a few starches, but that's it.

We got back to the house and we all are down laughing so fucking hard, all three girls say they have pee!

"Jasper, why don't you do that for me?" Alice says while she hops over to Jaspers side and she shakes her ass in his face and he shakes her ass, and she falls.

"Baby girl never asks!" She hits him, a little hard but you can tell from the wink after she hits him, "Jazzy Boy" will being doing some lap action tonight ha.

This is the beginning of a good night.

"Bella, you want another shot?" As soon as Emmett asked her, I instantly glared at him, she's already a little more than half way gone, and the fucker is being a prick. _Don't fuck with me dude, she's my girl you little fucker._

"Oh Emmie, I'd loooove one!" Bella said as she bounced up and down, she's starting to act more and more like Alice. Rosalie and Alice laughed at Bella, but soon she started laughing too. I shouldn't be at edge it's a fucking party.

When Emmett came back into the room with another bottle of Vodka, because we had finished the first one. I grabbed it quickly away from him and took two long drinks. As the alcohol rested and digested in my body, I felt yet another sigh of relief. Thank you god!

"Baby, gem me!" Bella leans over from her position on my lap and licks and bites my ear. I turn my head and kiss her neck, the little freckles that lay there, were kissed singly. When Bella released a moan out of her mouth, I kissed her neck even more; she played and tugged at my hair I moaned more than ever. When she tugged harder I felt my dick harden, but I didn't stop. I licked and bite her. _Gently of course, I wouldn't bite her neck like some stupid fucking vampire. I call it nibbles. _

"Save it for later!" Emmett yelled. Fuck. You. Bro.

Bella pulled away and I looked at her neck, a good five or six hickies red as a lobster were formed. I was pretty fucking happy to say that I did that. _My girl. _

"Fuck you Emmie. Can we play a different gaaame?"

"Yeah let's…" Bella cut Jasper off, and I looked over to her, her face looked like she just discovered a new cure for cancer. Her face was fucking bright!

"SKINNY DIPPING!" She yelled, and ran, and I don't mean a little run you do for the mile at school. But a full on fucking sprint/ I was the first to run after her, and everyone was close behind. I was as fast. I had never saw Bella naked. But I sure had dreamed of it. And masturbated to that a few times a week.

We had been going out for more than about 3 months now. It's mid December, and it's freezing. Most people that have been dating have already had sex. Where Bella and I had only made out a few times. We had formed a great friendship, and could be with each other without jumping each other's bones, or fucking each other with our eyes. I was more than ready for whatever Bella wanted. I would do anything and everything to make my girl happy.

When we all got to the pool we all stripped down, I tried to not look at Bella. But how can you not? The girl; my girl; is fucking gorgeous. Her ass is like beyond perfect. Well perfect for my hands to cup, and her boobs, fucking all nice and perky, and perfectly pink. I stripped as fast as I could and jumped into the pool and swam over to middle of the pool where Bella was. I picked her up under the water in my arms.

She was always light but in the water she was even lighter. The moon put a light on her face that shined, like she was the only star in the sky, the only girl for me, the only thing, person, everything I need. All I _need._

I stared into her beautiful blue eyes, which in the light looked like the color of the Pacific Ocean. She blinked, and moved her arms around my body, and then rested her head against my chest. Just like she did a month ago, here, at Rose's.

It was moments like these, _about every moment that I had with Bella_; that I wanted no more but to tell her how much I love her. But I showed it with a kiss. As my lips brushed against hers, and my eyes shut, I pictured us, at our wedding. She wore a beautiful blue dress, the color of her eyes.

It was moments like these, that made me love Bella even more, made me want her more, made me want to make her everything perfect, to love her as someone should. To be the man she deserves.

"Edward?" She asks, we were still kissing, but I pulled away and looked into her eyes again.

"Yes love?"

"I don't feel good." Maybe, you shouldn't have taken that last shot. But I'll take care of you baby.

"Let's go." I grabbed her and took her up to the guest room at Rosalie's house. I set her down on the brown silky bed spread, put the covers over her. And I hummed.

Esme use to hum me to sleep, when I couldn't. If it was not for her, I don't think I'd sing as much as I do. I twisted her hair around in my fingers, with her cuddled up against my body it felt amazing, she fits like the puzzle pieces that we are.

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. I hummed for about five more minutes until I knew she was in a deep sleep.

"I love you." I said, until I closed my eyes next to _my girl._

**Probably not the fun that y'all had wanted for Rose's house. I had originally wanted them to do some foreplay but that will be soon; **_**very soon.**_

**I didn't know how to end this, I wrote about six endings. And I decided this would be a good one. **

**If my computers keep on doing stupid shit, I'll write two to three chapters and post them all at once. So that then there's more to read. **

**Sorry for the short chapters, I can't find it in me to write these with knowing my computer and completely shut down at any second. When things get fixed I'll write longer ones than 2,500 words. I hate leaving out details.**

**Anyways, I'll hear from you guys soon.**

**And please review this, I want your opinions, what can I do to make it better? I want y'all to be happy little chickens!**


End file.
